New York City Serenade
by paupaupi
Summary: Una historia Captain Swan moderna. Ninguno de ellos dos creía en el amor, pero cuando el destino los junto simplemente sucedió.
1. Chapter 1

Emma entro al boliche "The rabbit hole" en busca de sus amigos. Era su cumpleaños número 27 y ella no tenía las mínimas ganas de festejarlo, pero luego de que sus amigos insistieran tanto accedió a tomar unos tragos luego de salir del trabajo.

Emma recorrió todo el boliche, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos, así que decidió ir a la barra y pidió un trago.

Recién cuando tuvo el ron con cola en sus manos sonrió algo aliviada, se había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba los lugares llenos de gente.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! – Dijo una voz que le resultaba conocida detrás de ella. – Veo que te sigue gustando el ron. – El hombre se sentó al lado de ella y la miro de píes a cabeza, tratando de ver si algo había cambiado en ella en todo el tiempo que pasaron sin verse.

- Neal, ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa. No podía creer que Neal la haya encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí? Que haya desaparecido por dos años no significa que no sabía donde estabas. – Dijo acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaba ella. - Yo siempre voy a saber donde estás Emma. – Le agarro la cara para que sus miradas se encuentren y sonrío al notar los nervios que él le generaba.

- Lastima que siempre te olvidas que yo no quiero que me encuentres. – Ella agarro la mano de él que todavía seguía en su mejilla y la alejo de ella con bronca. – No soy más aquella chica rota que conociste alguna vez. ¡Déjame en paz! –

Emma se alejo de él lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía estúpida por haber decidido festejar su cumpleaños. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella nunca había tenido buenos cumpleaños. De chica nunca había tenido la posibilidad de festejarlos, el sistema de adopciones y las familias en las que había estado no habían sido buenos lugares para hacerlo. Luego cuando creció y formo una pequeña su hijo Henry los dos solían festejarlo en casa comiendo su comida favorita. Tendría que haber hecho eso, de esa manera no se habría encontrado con Neal. Todos estos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza haciéndola sentir decepcionada y mareada, cuando de repente sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Neal tomándole el brazo con fuerzas.

- ¡Soltame! – Exigió ella moviendo su brazo de lado a lado para intentar liberarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces perder la paciencia princesa? Vine acá para que festejemos tu cumpleaños y eso vamos a hacer – Él tomo los dos brazos de ella con tanta fuerzas que seguramente le quedarían las marcas de sus dedos en su piel y la empujo contra la pared. Neal se acerco a Emma para besarla, pero antes que sus labios pudieran rozarse ella lo escupió. - ¡¿Qué haces loca?! – Grito lleno de furia y le pego una cachetada.

Emma sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Así es como recordaba a Neal, violento. Estaba conteniéndose porque no quería que él la vea como si fuera alguien débil, entonces decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Neal le vuelva a pegar. Pero el golpe nunca llego, y cuando abrió los ojos vio frente a ella un hombre morocho de ojos azules, y Neal en un costado con la nariz sangrando.

- ¿Quién te crees que sos para interrumpirnos? – Preguntó Neal furioso mientras se agarraba la nariz.

- Alguien a quien lo le gusta ver como un hombre maltrata a una mujer. – Dijo el desconocido mirando a Neal con una mezcla de disgusto y enojo.

- Bueno, sino te importa estas interrumpiendo. – Dijo Neal de mala gana volviéndose hacia ella.

- A ella no le interesas amigo. – Dijo interrumpiéndole el paso a Neal para que no pueda acercarse a ella.

- ¡Exacto, no me interesa! – Exclamo Emma encontrando nuevamente su voz.

- Ya la escuchaste, ahora nada y déjala en paz. – Dijo el extraño, pero Neal no hizo e insistió en llegar a Emma agarrando su brazo. El extraño tomo el brazo de Neal y lo aparto del de Emma. – Sino la dejas tranquila voy a hacer que te echen del boliche ya que soy amigo de la dueña. Y no solo eso, también voy a llamar a la policía y hacer que te arresten por acoso. – Dijo el extraño cansado y enojado por la situación.

- Está bien, me voy. Ya se van a volver a juntar nuestros destinos princesa. – Neal le guiño un ojo a Emma y luego se perdió entre el montón de gente del boliche.

Linda forma de festejar mi cumpleaños pensó Emma, quien seguía pegada a la pared. Una vez que Neal se fue de su vista dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo. Neal siempre le generaba miedo. Todo se volvió negro por un instante y sus pulmones se cerraron impidiéndole respirar.

Una mano acariciando su cabello y otra mano acariciando su espalda la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Tranquila, él ya se fue, estás a salvo. – Él desconocido había logrado sacarla de su estado de shock y la miraba tan intensamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. – Vamos. – La tomo del brazo y ella se aparto automáticamente de él temblando. – Lo siento. Cuando dije que soy amigo de la dueña estaba diciendo la verdad. Déjame llevarte a un lugar tranquilo, yo no te voy a lastimar. ¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó él extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- Si, confío. – Contesto ella tomando su mano.

Si el extraño conocía a la dueña del boliche, Ruby, no podía ser una mala persona. Emma era amiga de Ruby desde que se conocieron en el bar de su madre, Granny. Que el extraño conociera a Ruby le dio cierta seguridad a Emma, y dejo que él tome su mano, y dejo que la lleve a una sala donde solo entraba el personal.

Emma se sentó en una mesa que había en medio de la sala tratando de recuperar el aliento, luego de semejante momento que acaba de vivir. El extraño se movió por toda la sala buscando las cosas que necesitaba para curar las marcas de sus brazos. Una vez que tuvo todo listo volvió hacía Emma y comenzó a curarla. Emma no podía creer como estaba dejando que un extraño la cure, pero había algo raro en él o algo raro en ella que le hacía sentir que podía confiar en él. Mientras él la curaba Emma se preguntaba de donde podía conocer a Ruby. ¿Habrán sido algo de una noche? El extraño era sexy así que era una posibilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él una vez que termino de curarla.

- Yo no lo sé, esto todo fue tan… - Ella iba a mentir y decir que estaba bien, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos preocupado de él sobre ella no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Raro, inesperado, complicado, aterrador? – Sugirió él y ella abrió la boca sorprendida porque nadie nunca la había leído tan bien, ni siquiera las personas que la conocían.

- Exactamente. – Dijo ella luego de varios segundos de silencio. - ¿De dónde conoces a Ruby? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Yo estoy en una banda y a veces tocamos acá. – Contesto él. Un músico, claro, ahora ella entendía porque él era tan atractivo. Los músicos siempre son atractivos. - ¿Vos también la conoces? – Preguntó, ahora era él el curioso.

- Si, somos amigas. – Contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hablando de amigos, ¿Dónde se habían metido sus amigos? Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar la puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron David y Mary Margaret. Emma estaba segura de que iban a gritar o cantar un feliz cumpleaños, pero esas ideas se desvanecieron en seguida cuando vieron la situación. Mary Margaret corrió hacía a ella preocupada y comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas, mientras David encaraba al extraño gritándole y acusándole de lastimar a Emma.

- ¿Podes dejarlo en paz? Él no fue quien me lastimo, él solo me salvó. – Dijo Emma interrumpiendo a sus amigos y cansada de sus gritos. Ella apreciaba que se preocupen por ella, pero a veces la abrumaba que la protejan tanto.

- ¿Quién te lastimo entonces? – Preguntó David lleno de furia todavía, parecía como si fuera su hermano mayor y quisiera darle una paliza a cualquier hombre que quiera lastimarla.

- No lo sé, algún borracho estúpido que andaba por acá. – Mintió Emma, no quería que sus amigos sepan que Neal había vuelto a aparecer porque sino iban a enloquecer. Y ella no podía manejar la locura de nadie más en este momento, con la de ella era más que suficiente.

- Lo siento Emma, siento que esto arruinará tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Mary Margaret abrazándola.

- Gracias por cuidar de nuestra amiga. – Dijo David al extraño.

- De nada. – Dijo el extraño sintiéndose alél go incómodo con la situación.

-¿Y cómo va todo por acá? ¿Qué tal la cumpleañera? – La voz feliz de Ruby inundó la sala. Ella entro acompañada de Robin y Regina.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Regina al ver las caras de preocupación de todos.

- Un hombre intento atacar a Emma, pero él la salvo.- Explicó Mary Margaret señalando al extraño.

- ¡Killian, amigo, gracias por salvarla! – Dijo Robin saludando a su amigo.

- Yo la habría salvado sin importar quien fuera. – Dijo Killian algo avergonzado.

A medida que avanzaba la conversación Emma había comenzando a comprender todo. Killian es un integrante de la banda de Robin, el novio de Regina. Ella había tenido varias oportunidades para conocerlo, pero nunca lo había hecho porque siempre tenía otras cosas para hacer. Trabajo y ocuparse de Henry, esa era su vida.

- ¿Podemos irnos por favor? – Preguntó Emma sintiendo como el agotamiento empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y su cabeza.

- Pero Emma, es tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Ruby intentando animarla.

- Y no me gusta festejarlo, solo accedí a venir acá por ustedes. Pero no quiero estar más acá después de lo que paso, quiero irme a mi casa. – Se justifico Emma.

- De acuerdo, vamos, nosotros te llevamos vecina. – Sugirió David.

- Perfecto, gracias. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Se fueron despidiendo uno por uno, todos deseando a Emma lo mejor. Regina y Robin salieron al boliche a bailar, Ruby se fue a trabajar, David y Mary Margaret iban con ella, así que solo quedaba Killian.

- Gracias por todo Killian. – Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

- Solamente hice lo correcto. – Dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué loco conocernos así, no? – Preguntó ella.

- Si, loco. Pero bueno, finalmente nos conocemos. – Contesto él.

Y ambos sabían a lo que cada uno se refería. Habían tenido muchas oportunidades para conocerse, pero está claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba que sea de está manera. Él no se esperaba que la mujer que salvó sea la Emma de la que su amigo Robin tanto le hablaba. Y ella no se esperaba que su salvador sea el Killian, el músico talentoso de la banda de la que Regina y Ruby no paraban de hablar. Parecía que por mucho que ambos estaban evitando conocerse, la vida hizo que lo hagan de todas maneras.

Emma llego a su casa sintiéndose completamente agotada, tanto que incluso dejo que su hijo Henry duerma en su cama con ella. Tal vez sea que después del encuentro con Neal necesitaba contención. Ella nunca iba a dejar que Neal lastimará a Henry. Si, Neal era el padre de Henry. Pero Neal nunca había querido tener un hijo, incluso había intetado convencer a Emma para que abortara. Pero ella eligió a su hijo y siempre lo va a elegir. Neal siempre iba y desaparecía, es por eso que ella y Henry se habían mudado tantas veces. Pero hace dos años, desde que llegarón a New York, que Neal no aparecía. Emma se había olvidado completamente de él y el miedo que él generaba en ella.

New York se había convertido en el hogar de ella y Henry, y todos los amigos que tenían en su familia. No podían simplemente mudarse como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones porque sería abandonarlos. Y Emma no era de las personas que abandonan, porque ella sabía el dolor que es ser abandonado.

Emma cerró los ojos y finalmente se durmió, mientras sentía la respiración y el corazón latiendo de su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian no era un hombre al que le gusten los boliches o las multitudes, pero desde que se mudó a Nueva York y empezó a formar parte de una banda de música no le quedo otra que acostumbrarse.

Por más que su banda "Neverland" no tocaba esa noche, decidió ir al boliche a tomar unos tragos con su amigo Robin. Como solía ser costumbre a Robin se le hizo tarde. Seguramente estaba con su novia Regina. Killian fue a la barra a pedirse un trago mientras esperaba. Mientras tomaba su ron sus ojos quedaron cautivados por una mujer de cabello brillante como el sol. Él no era de las personas que les gusta conocer personas en los boliches, pero por esa rubia estaba seguro que podría hacer una excepción. Lo que más le llamo la atención de esa mujer es que parecía fuera de lugar, como si no quisiera estar allí. Se pregunto que haría sola y se le pasaron miles de motivos por la cabeza, pero todos se desvanecieron cuando otro hombre apareció a su lado y comenzó a hablarle. Killian observo como ella se sentía incómoda con la presencia de ese hombre, y se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo rechazo y se fue. A Killian le gustaba las mujeres con carácter que podían defenderse solas. Pero a Killian no le gusto ver que el hombre la siga y continúe insistiendo. Killian se rió al ver como ella escupió la cara de ese hombre y se enojo muchísimo al ver que él se atrevió a pegarle una cachetada. Si hay algo que Killian no soportaba era la violencia, así que finalmente decidió intervenir.

¿Quién diría que la mujer que defendió iba a ser Emma? Ellos habían tenido muchas oportunidades para conocerse, pero por alguna razón siempre faltaba alguno de los dos. Cuando Killian estaba, Emma no. Y cuando Emma estaba, Killian no.

Killian se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que la chica de cabello como el sol era Emma y no pudo dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. Él tenía tanta curiosidad en ella. Él quería saber porque a ella no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños. ¿A quién no le gusta festejarlo? Él quería saber porque ella se fue tan rápido como llegó. Él quería saber porque ella tenía una mirada tan perdida y cargada de dolor. Él quería saber porque ella se asustó, cuando él agarro su brazo. Mirando sus ojos Killian estaba seguro de que a ella la habían lastimado antes, y probablemente mucho.

Y así Killian se pasó toda la noche pensando en Emma.

Al otro día Killian fue a ensayar con su banda y como siempre tuvo un gran rato. La música era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir bien. Pero a pesar de todo, su cabeza no pudo dejar de preguntarse por Emma.

- Buen ensayo, ¿No? - Le comentó Robin y le convido una cerveza fría.

- Si, muy bueno. - Dijo Killian con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿En dónde anda tu cabeza hoy? - Preguntó Robin. Claro que Robin iba a darse cuenta que la cabeza de Killian estaba en cualquier lado. Ellos eran muy amigos y se conocían demasiado.

- ¿Qué sabes de Emma? - Se animó a preguntar Killian.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella? ¿Qué quieres con Emma? - Dijo Robin poniéndose serio y Killian se río para sus adentros al notar lo protector que era su amigo.

- Yo solo quiero saber cómo está después de lo que pasó ayer. Ella se quedo realmente mal luego del encuentro con ese borracho. - Explico Killian.

- Si, cierto. Ella dice que está bien. Ella es fuerte, ya va a superar lo que pasó. - Dijo Robin algo preocupado y dando un par de suspiros.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños? - Preguntó Killian.

- Ella tuvo una vida muy difícil y no es mi lugar estar contándote cosas sobre ella. Y para que sepas ella no es de la clase de mujeres que tiene relaciones con hombres. - Contesto Robin luego de tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella es gay? Que desperdicio. - Comento Killian intentando de ponerle humor a la situación.

- Killian sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que ella no confía en casi nadie. La han lastimado mucho. Conociendo tu historia y la de ella, te recomendaría que no intentes nada. - Dijo sinceramente Robin.

- Yo no tenía pensado intentar nada. - Se defendió Killian.

- Te conozco y sé que más de uno la querría a ella para una noche porque es hermosa, pero eso no va a pasar. - Insistió Robin.

- Yo no la querría solo para una noche. Igual tema cerrado, no se habla más de Emma. - Dijo Killian y se fue a afinar su guitarra.

Después de la charla con su amigo Killian decidió que no iba a pensar más en Emma. Ella podrá ser hermosa y él podrá estar intrigado en su vida, pero la realidad es que no se conocen. ¿Para qué pasarse el tiempo pensando en alguien que ni conoce? Aparte Killian no tenía buenas experiencias en cuanto al amor. La única mujer que él alguna vez amó, Millah, lo había dejado para casarse con otro hombre. Desde ese momento Killian había prometido no volver a enamorarse, así que mejor seguir así.

Un Lunes a la mañana Killian decidió ir a Starbucks por un café. Antes de entrar al local chocó con una mujer haciendo que ella y toda la bebida de ella caiga al piso.

- Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención y perdón. ¿Te lastimaste? – Se disculpo Killian y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo ella y se paro sin aceptar su mano. - ¿Killian? – Pregunto ella sorprendida cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron.

- Hola Emma. – La saludo tan sorprendido como ella. – Lamento haberte chocado y haber tirado tu café. – Se disculpo de nuevo sintiéndose muy torpe con la situación.

- Está bien, yo tampoco iba prestando atención. – Comento ella, quitándole importancia al asunto y haciendo que él se sienta algo aliviado.

- Déjame comprarte otro. – Ofreció él.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería e hicieron la cola para hacer el pedido. Killian seguía sorprendido por el encuentro de ambos. Hace dos años que él vivía en la ciudad y nunca se había cruzado con ella. O tal vez si se la había cruzado, pero como no la conocía no había prestado atención. No, eso es imposible, ella es una de esas personas a las que cualquiera presta atención pensó. Aprovecho tenerla cerca para empezar a notar cosas más detalladas de ella, como el verde brillante de sus ojos, las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, los bucles que se formaban en las puntas de su largo cabello.

- ¿Y cómo estás con lo que pasó la otra noche? – Preguntó él tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Mejor, pero preferiría no hablar de eso. – Contesto ella frunciendo los hombros ya que se sentía muy incómoda y expuesta.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpo él.

- ¿Qué haces por acá? Pensé que trabajas en el puerto. – Dijo ella cambiando el tema.

- Si, trabajo en el puerto, pero vivo acá en el centro. – Explico él.

- Que lastima, la zona del puerto es muy linda para vivir. – Comento ella.

Killian tenía una casa frente al puerto que su padre adoptivo le había dejado, pero hasta ahora no se había animado a vivir en ella porque le traía muchos recuerdos. Emma tenía razón, el puerto es mucho más lindo que el centro de la ciudad. Tal vez sea hora de seguir con su vida y afrontar sus miedos.

El celular de ella sonó y se disculpó con él ya que debía atender la llamada. Killian vio como sus expresiones iban cambiando a lo largo de la conversación. A Killian le gustaba ver sus expresiones e intentar adivinar sobre que era la conversación.

Lo siento, pero hay un problema en mi trabajo, debo irme. – Dijo ella luego de terminar la llamada.

Pero ni siquiera llegamos a pedir el café. – Se quejo él, viendo que todavía quedaban tres personas delante de ellos para tomar el pedido.

Será en otra ocasión. – Propuso ella.

Emma dejo un beso en su mejilla y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Killian la observo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cuando llego su turno, pidió dos cafés y uno lo envío a la oficina de Emma.

Estaba jodido, si que iba a ser difícil no pensar en ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma tuvo un fin de semana horrible. Por más que convenció a todos de que estaba bien, no lo estaba. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Emma no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que tuvo con Neal, en las ganas que tuvo de volver a escaparse y en el miedo que volvió a sentir ante la posibilidad de que ella o Henry sean lastimados.

Emma pensó que al empezar una nueva semana su suerte tal vez podía cambiar, pero se equivocó. Ella y Henry se quedaron dormidos, así que tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia el colegio sin siquiera desayunar. Emma decidió ir por un chocolate caliente a Starbucks antes de dirigirse a la oficina, pero eso también fue una pésima elección ya que al salir de la cafetería se chocó con un hombre, cayendo ella y su bebida al piso.

Lo peor de todo es que la persona con que choco era Killian. ¿Por qué justo tenía que haber chocado con él? A pesar de todos los líos que Emma tenía en su cabeza, no había podido dejar de pensar en el morocho de ojos azules. Ella estaba totalmente intrigada en la forma en que él la había tratado. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a como él la había defendido y a como él había curado los rasguños que Neal había dejado en sus brazos. Y todo eso sin siquiera saber que ella era Emma. Si el trataba así a un "extraño", Emma se preguntaba como lo hacía con sus conocidos.

A Emma no le gustaba haber estado pensando en Killian, de hecho a Emma no le gustaba pensar en ningún hombre. Por eso cuando vio como sus ojos azules se intensificaron al darse cuenta que era ella la persona con la que chocó estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Killian le ofreció comprarle lo que le había tirado. Ella no se pudo negar, tenían muchos amigos en común y ella no quería quedar como una grosera. Para alegría de ella el encuentro no duro mucho ya que ella recibió una llamada, y aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo. Salir corriendo era casi su especialidad.

Emma se encargó de ir al juzgado en busca de los papeles que le pidieron en la llamada y luego fue a su oficina. Cuando se acomodó en su escritorio se sorprendió al ver un café con una nota que decía:

Perdón por lo de está mañana.

K.

¿Esté hombre era real? Emma no podía creer que se haya tomado esa molestia. Y por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabe donde ella trabaja? Y… ¿Por qué tiene que hacer estas simples cosas que son maravillosas? Realmente parecía que él quisiera hacerle difícil todo ese tema de no pensar en él.

Pero Emma no tomaba café, ni tenía relaciones series con hombres (menos con amigos de amigos), así que lo tiro a la basura.

- ¿Por qué tiraste eso a la basura? – Preguntó su amiga Rose entrando a su oficina.

Rose era una mujer flaca y de baja estatura. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y corto a la altura de sus hombros. Rose era la secretaria de Emma, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo se ganó su confianza y hacerse amigas resulto ser una de las cosas más simples que Emma hizo en su vida.

- Porque no me gusta el café. – Le explico.

- ¿Entonces para qué lo compraste? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Yo no lo compre. ¿Necesitas algo? – Contestó y para sacar la atención de su amiga del café, le pregunto sobre trabajo.

- Yo venía a traerte estos papeles con la autorización para que los Olsen adopten a Wendy. – Contestó alcanzándole unos papeles.

- Genial. – Emma se sintió aliviada por la noticia y porque la conversación haya cambiado en torno al trabajo.

- Ahora hablemos sobre el café, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es K y que pasó esta mañana? – La interrogo Rose, luego de haber recuperado la tarjeta del tacho.

- Está bien. – Suspiro mirándola acusadoramente, ya que ella era imposible en estas situaciones y no iba a parar hasta que ella le cuente. – Es Killian, él me lo envío. Nos cruzamos esta mañana y el accidentalmente tiró mi bebida, así que está es su manera de disculparse. – Le contó.

- ¡¿Se volvieron a encontrar?! Esto, más lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños, lo dice todo. ¿No será este Killian un caballero salvador como el de los cuentos? – Comentó entusiasmada su amiga.

- Ningún caballero, simplemente un hombre. – Le recordó Emma. A Emma no le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, ni ningún tipo de historias donde siempre el hombre era el salvador y la mujer la débil esperando ser salvada.

- ¿Le agradeciste? – Le preguntó su amiga, sin darle importancia al comentario de Emma. Después de todo ya la conocía hace tiempo y había aprendido que Emma no pensaba bien de los hombres.

- ¿Tendría que agradecerle? – Preguntó dudosa.

- ¡Obvio que si! Emma hazme el favor y agradécele, ¿Si? – Le pidió.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Pero Emma no le agradeció. Lo iba a hacer, pero simplemente no supo que decir. ¿Gracias? Era muy seco y no sonaba a ella. Dudo todo el día y finalmente no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para agradecerle e iba a dejar de pensar en el asunto. Pero cuando llegó a su oficina se sorprendió al encontrarse con otro café, pero está vez con leche. Está vez el cartel decía:

¿Preferís el Late?

K.

Emma no sabía si estar contenta o enojada. ¿Cómo se supone que se reacciona con estas situaciones? Ella no tenía la menor idea. Así que eligió continuar con su plan de ignorarlo, tiro el café y no le envío ningún agradecimiento.

Y así continuó la semana. El miércoles se encontró con una lágrima doble y el cartel decía:

Voy a seguir intentando hasta encontrar el pedido que habías hecho.

K.

El jueves se encontró con un té, pero está vez Emma lo tomó ya que el té si le gustaba. Pero él no iba saberlo porque ella seguía sin contactarlo. Emma río al leer el cartel de está vez:

Té té té té… te deseo un excelente día.

K.

Llegó el Viernes y Emma entró entusiasmada para ver cual era la bebida que él había elegido está vez, pero no había nada. ¿Se habrá olvidado? ¿Se habrá cansado? Claro que se cansó si ella era una desagradecida y desconsiderada que nunca se molestó en hablarle.

Emma estuvo de mal humor durante toda la reunión de trabajo. Ella pudo notar como Rose y Regina intercambiaban miradas preocupadas por su comportamiento, pero Emma no podía evitarlo, no tenía ánimos. Al terminar la reunión se fue lo más rápido que pudo para evitar preguntas, y cuando entro a su oficina y vio una bebida en su escritorio sintió como si alma le volvía al cuerpo. Probó y sonrío al notar que finalmente Killian adivino. Luego de tomar el chocolate agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto.

- Gracias. - ES

- ¿Así que eres una chica chocolate? - KJ

- Lo soy. – ES

- Es bueno saberlo. - KJ

- ¿Y vos qué sos? - ES

- Tal vez puedas descubrirlo cuando nos volvamos a cruzar en Starbucks. - KJ

- Okay. – ES

Emma estuvo de buen humor por el resto del día.

A la noche Emma fue al "Rabitt Hole" con sus amigas, aunque seguía sin comprender como la convencieron. Los recuerdos del encuentro con Neal empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó una voz que la paralizó por completo. Allí estaba la banda "Neverland" en el escenario, Killian en el medio cantando y tocando la guitarra. Emma sintió como el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Killian la sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si Killian estuviera cantando sus sentimientos y su alma. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan identifica? ¿Cómo podía alguien describirla tan bien como si fuera un libro abierto?

- Eso estuvo increíble. – Lo felicito un rato largo después que bajaron del escenario.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – Dijo Killian con una tímida sonrisa.

- Me encanto. Era como si se pudiera sentir todo eso que querían transmitir y expresar. Nunca me había pasado. – Dijo Emma tratando de explicar lo que había sentido.

- ¿La música tiene cierta magia, no? – Preguntó él con cierta intensidad creciendo en su mirada.

Ella no llego a responderle, porque sus amigos los interrumpieron. Y en cierta forma ella se sintió aliviada con la interrupción. Emma acaba de decirle que había podido sentir cada letra de sus canciones. Y sus canciones habían tratado sobre personas rotas y perdidas, solas en el mundo tratando de encontrar un lugar. ¿No era eso exponerse demasiado?

Emma se fue temprano del boliche para evitar volverse a cruzar con Killian. Ella pensaba dormir muy tranquila toda la mañana, ya que su hijo Henry se había quedado a dormir en la casa de un amigo. Pero como suele pasar las cosas no salen como uno las planea y Emma se despertó a las ocho de la mañana con un mensaje de su amiga Regina.

- ¿Podes venir a ayudar con la mudanza de un amigo? - RM

¿Quién se mudaba un sábado por la mañana? Iba a ignorar completamente el mensaje y seguir durmiendo. Pero después de diez minutos de no poder volver a dormirse Emma accedió ir a ayudar.

- En un rato estoy por allí, pasame la dirección. - ES

Emma desayuno, se ducho y luego se fue a la dirección que su amiga le había enviado. Llamó al timbre y se sorprendió al ver como el destino se seguía burlando de ella, la persona que abrió la puerta era Killian Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian nunca había pensado en mudarse a la casa que Marco, su padre adoptivo, le había dejado. Desde que se mudó a Nueva York que muchos de sus amigos habían intentado convencerlo para que lo haga, pero nadie lo había logrado. No fue hasta que escuchó de los labios de Emma que la zona del puerto es un lugar lindo para vivir que lo empezó a considerar.

Killian trabajaba en el puerto supervisando las cargas de los barcos que entraban y salían. La casa de Marco estaba frente al puerto. Sin duda su vida sería más sencilla viviendo cerca de su trabajo y no en el centro de la ciudad. Fue así que Killian decidió que era hora de continuar con su vida, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y sus recuerdos.

No bien contó a su amigo Robin la idea de mudarse, éste se emocionó y ofreció ayudarlo con su novia. Así que un sábado a la mañana Robin y Regina fueron a su departamento a ayudarlo a guardar sus cosas en cajas. Después de un rato sonó el timbre y Regina le informó que era una amiga de ella que venía a ayudar. Cuando Killian abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarse con Emma, y por lo visto ella estaba igual de sorprendida. Killian sonrío al verla con cara de dormida y el cabello recogido desordenadamente en una cola de caballo alta.

- Hola. – Saludó él.

- Hola, ¿Así que te mudas? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Si, me mudo. – Contestó él dejándola pasar al hall de entrada.

- ¿Vuelves a Irlanda? – Ella se tomó unos segundos considerando si preguntarle o no, pero finalmente se animó. A pesar de haberse animado no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo ante la posible respuesta.

- No, solo me mudó frente al puerto para estar más cerca del trabajo. – Le informo rápidamente al notar la inestabilidad de ella al hacer la pregunta.

- Ah, eso es genial. – Dijo ella tratando de disimilar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

- Si, lo es. – Coincidió él.

Ambos entraron al departamento y Killian pudo notar la pequeña tensión entre ella y su amiga. Definitivamente Regina no le había contado a Emma quien era la persona que se mudaba. Killian se preguntó cual era la idea de Regina con todo eso, pero prefirió no preguntar ni meterse.

Los cuatro se dedicaron toda la mañana a llenar cajas con las pertenencias de Killian. ¿Quién diría que se tardaba tanto en vaciar un departamento? Tampoco que Killian tenía tantas cosas, pero iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que había pensado.

Robin y Regina fueron a comprar el almuerzo dejando a Killian con Emma. Killian termino de guardar toda su ropa y se dirigió al comedor. Emma estaba guardando los libros de su biblioteca en una caja, pero al parecer se había olvidado de continuar ya que estaba parada con la mirada perdida en un libro. Killian la observó por un momento apreciando su belleza antes de decidir interrumpirla.

- ¿Está interesante la lectura? – Preguntó el con cierto humor.

- Si, lo siento. Mejor sigamos. – Dijo ella algo tímida, como si fuera una niña pequeña y la acabaran de descubrir haciendo una travesura. Cerró el libro y se lo alcanzo.

- ¿"Descubriendo el país de nunca jamás?" – Preguntó tomando el libro. Los recuerdos invadieron su cabeza velozmente, su hermano le había regalado ese libro en su cumpleaños número diez.

- Si, es uno de mis favoritos. – Admitió ella sonrojándose.

- También es uno de mis favoritos. – Comentó él sin poder evitar la melancolía de su voz.

- Tu hermano Liam tiene buen gusto. – Dijo ella. Emma había leído la dedicaría que su hermano había hecho en la primera página del libro.

- Si, él tenía muy buen gusto. Él era una de esas personas que amaba la lectura. – Dijo él abriendo el libro y leyendo la dedicatoria.

_Killian:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! Espero que disfrutes de éste libro que es tan maravilloso como tú. _

_Te quiero mucho._

_Liam._

- Me habría gustado conocerlo. – Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente.

Killian se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario. Él no había dicho que su hermano había muerto, pero sin embargo ella lo había comprendido. La mayoría de las personas preguntarían dónde está o qué fue lo que pasó con su hermano, pero ella no. Ella era distinta a los demás, ella comprendía el dolor de las personas. Tal vez al comprender el dolor ella sabía que cada persona necesitaba sus tiempos para hablar sobre ello y sus formas de manejarlo. Lo importante es que ella en ese momento lo estaba respetando. Emma definitivamente conocía el dolor, Killian lo sabía desde que vio sus reacciones en el boliche, y lo confirmo al ver como ella apreció la música de su banda.

A Killian le hubiera gustado saber cual era la razón del dolor de ella, pero este momento se trataba sobre el dolor de Killian y no sobre el dolor de Emma. Y Killian notó que por primera vez no se sintió incómodo hablando sobre su hermano, y eso lo asombro.

- Eso habría sido interesante. Liam apreciaba a las personas que podían conversar expresando sus opiniones. – Dijo Killian mientras guardaba el libro en la caja.

- Parece que Liam era una gran persona. – Comento ella alcanzándole otros libros.

- La mejor persona que conocí. – Aseguro él.

- ¿Alguna vez haz leído "El mundo de los niños perdidos"? – Preguntó ella.

- No. – Dijo él luego de pensar por unos instantes.

- Deberías leerlo. Si "Descubriendo el país de nunca jamás" es uno de tus favoritos, este también te va a encantar. – Explico ella.

- Lo voy a tener en cuenta. – Dijo él. Intercambiaron una mirada y continuaron guardando los libros. – Gracias. –

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

- Por no presionar con el tema. No me es fácil hablar sobre Liam. – Confesó él.

- No es necesario que me agradezcas, ni tampoco tenes que hacerlo. Yo simplemente actúe como sentía. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y desentendiéndose del asunto.

- Y yo siento que es necesario agradecerte, así que gracias. – Dijo él con una sonrisa al notar los nervios de ella. Se acercó a ella y le acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que de nada. – Comento ella con las mejillas coloradas.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y el tiempo pareció congelarse. En ese momento Killian sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla. La mujer que tenía frente a él era la mujer más fascinante que había conocido en su vida.

Se tomo unos segundos para decidir si besarla o no, pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron con el almuerzo.

A medida que avanzó la tarde Killian notó que Emma se había quedado muy nerviosa tras el pequeño momento compartido, ya que evitaba quedar a solas con él y cuando hablaban no sostenía la mirada con la suya. Killian se pregunto cuál podía ser la razón para la que ella reaccione de esa manera. De repente se encontró con muchas ganas de saber todo sobre ella. ¿Tal vez ella sentía lo mismo que él y eso le daba miedo? ¿Era eso posible?

- Solo queda el mueble de la cocina y terminamos. – Informó Regina.

- Genial, luego subimos las cajas a mi camioneta y las llevamos a tu nueva casa. – Dijo Robin.

- Seguro vamos a tener que hacer más de un viaje. – Dijo él observando todas las cajas.

- Si, seguro, pero no hay problema. – Dijo Robin armando una nueva caja.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Emma.

- Las cuatro de la tarde. – Contestó Regina luego de mirar su reloj.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Que tardé se me hizo! ¡Tengo que irme, Henry me esta esperando! – Exclamó ella algo preocupada.

Emma se despidió de todos y se fue. Regina y Robin mandaron saludos para Henry, así que Killian por educación hizo lo mismo. Pero, ¿Quién era Henry? Tuvo ganas de preguntar, pero no se animó, creyó que no sería correcto hacerlo.

Seguramente Henry era el novio de Emma. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que Emma tenía novio? Seguro esa era la razón por la que ella se había sentido incómoda después del momento que compartieron solos. Killian se sentía estúpido, y engañado. ¿Por qué Robin le dijo que ella no tenía relaciones con hombres? Habría sido más sencillo que le diga desde un principio que Emma tenía novio.

Esa noche terminaron de hacer la mudanza.

Killian se dedico los siguientes días a ordenar sus cosas, pintar las parades de nuevos colores y acomodarse a vivir en la nueva casa. Le resultaba difícil estar en esa casa sin Marco y sin Liam. Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos. Esa casa era el lugar donde ellos habían vivido varias vacaciones de sus vidas. Pero bueno, él había decidido hacer de ese lugar su hogar y eso iba a hacer.

La primera semana le fue muy difícil dormir, constantemente sus sueños se encontraban invadidos con recuerdos o pesadillas. Así que una tarde decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a correr. Correr siempre lo calmaba. Tal vez era una costumbre que le había quedado de cuando estuvo en la marina y tenía que entrenar todos los días.

Fue al parque más cercano y corrió un largo rato, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Emma. Ella estaba sentada en un banco leyendo unos papeles. Él dudo si acercarse a saludar o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Hola Emma. – Saludó él.

- Hola Killian. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Devolvió el saludo sorprendida y luego preguntó.

- Vine a correr un rato. ¿Vos? – Dijo él, todavía algo agitado por haber corrido tanto.

- Trabajo. – Dijo ella señalando los papeles.

- ¿En éste parque? Pero queda lejos de tu oficina. – Preguntó él curioso.

- Si, pero vivo cerca de aquí. – Respondió ella.

- Así que ahora vivimos en el mismo barrio. – Comentó él, aunque le salió más como una pregunta.

- Si, pero no tanto, yo vivo para el lado contrario del puerto. – Le informó ella.

- ¿Dónde exactamente? – Se animó a preguntar él.

- En la novena, entre la octava y la décima. – Contestó ella.

- Entonces vivimos a diecisiete cuadras de distancia. – Dijo él luego de sacar la cuenta.

Una voz de un niño llamando a su madre los interrumpió. De repente el niño corrió hacia Emma y la abrazo. El niño le contó que hizo un gol. Ella lo felicito riendo y despeinándolo. Luego ambos chocaron sus manos e hicieron varios movimientos raros, lo que Killian consideraba que debía ser un saludo especial que tenían entre ellos.

- El es Henry, mi hijo. Y el es Killian, un integrante de la banda de música de Robin. – Los presentó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola Henry, un placer conocerte. – Lo saludo estrechando su mano.

- Lo mismo digo Killian. – Dijo devolviendo el saludo afectuosamente.

Henry no era el novio de Emma, era su hijo. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho eso? De saberlo antes, se habría evitado varias días de hacerse la cabeza. Y acaso, ¿Esto complicaba las cosas? Pero ya estaban complicados desde un principio, ¿Cierto? Y a Killian definitivamente le encantaba lo complicado.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma nunca se espero que Killian se enterara de esa manera que ella tenía un hijo. En un principio pensó que él tal vez ya sabía porque tenían muchos amigos en común y seguro alguien le había contado. Pero al ver la cara de sorpresa que él puso en el parque cuando los presento le hizo dar cuenta que Killian no tenía la menor idea.

Igual estaba bien, no es que ellos eran nada como para que ella se lo haya tenido que contar antes. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Me podes enseñar a tocar la guitarra? – Preguntó.

- ¡Henry! No seas mal educado, recién lo conoces. – Lo retó, sorprendida por el pedido de su hijo.

- Lo siento. – Dijo el niño, aunque su sonrisa parecía decir todo lo contrario.

- Está bien, no tienes que disculparte y claro que puedo enseñarte si quieres. – Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de la oreja y se rascaba algo nervioso.

- ¡Genial! – Festejo Henry.

El celular de Emma sonó, así que se alejo un poco para poder atender la llamada. Era Regina pidiendo que vaya a la oficina. Luego de cortar observo como Killian y Henry conversaban. Al ver a ambos reír se le formo un nudo en el estómago, ella siempre había querido que Henry tenga una figura paterna en su vida. Saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y se maldijo así misma, Killian y ella no eran nada ni lo iban a ser.

- Tengo que volver a la oficina. – Informo ella interrumpiendo el momento que los otros dos estaban teniendo.

- Ufa, pero mamá… - Comenzó a protestar.

- Sin peros Henry, ve a despedirte de tus amigos así nos vamos. – Dijo ella sin dejar de terminar hablar a su hijo.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él y se fue corriendo a saludar a sus amigos.

- ¿Así que le gusta el fútbol? – Preguntó Killian.

- Si, le encanta. – Contestó ella sin quitar la vista de su hijo.

- Me pidió si podía llevarlo a la cancha a ver un partido. – Comentó él.

- Killian no es necesario que lo hagas, espero que no te sientas obligado a nada, él solo es un niño. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que él se había enterado lo de Henry.

- Yo no me siento obligado ni nada, pero creo que estaría bueno llevarlo a la cancha, a mi también me encanta el fútbol. – Explico él. – Es un gran chico. -

- Si, lo es. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa.

Emma y Henry se despidieron de Killian y se fueron del parque. Henry fue un rato a la oficina con ella y luego fueron a casa. Cenaron y se acostaron a dormir. Pero a Emma le costo dormirse esa noche. Su cabeza volvía al encuentro que tuvieron con Killian.

Emma no entendía como después de todos los fracasos que había tenido de relaciones su cabeza elegía pensar en Killian. Primero habia estado Neal, que mejor ni hablar de él y todo el daño que le había causado. Después estuvo Graham, con quien cuando empezaron a tener una relación decidió alistarse en el ejercito y eso le costo su vida. Y por último estuvo Walsh, quien digamos que no se puso muy feliz cuando se enteró que ella ya tenía un hijo, y luego de varias peleas la dejo para casarse con su ex novia.

Definitivamente lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en Killian.

Un día Killian invitó a todos a la cancha a ver un partido de fútbol. Invitó a su banda de música, a los amigos y amigas de Emma y Killian, a Emma y a Henry. Emma se sorprendió mucho de que él haya decidido cumplir el pedido de su hijo. Henry estaba tan ilusionado que ella no pudo negarse a ir. Todos pasaron un gran momento en momento en la cancha, había que admitir que fue más divertido de lo que ella había esperado. Cuando termino el partido fueron todos a cenar a lo de Robin.

- ¿De quién fue la idea de ir a la cancha? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

- De Henry. – Contestó Emma.

- ¿Y cómo fue que Killian llegó a encargarse de todo? – Preguntó Regina mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

- Henry se lo pidió un día que nos encontramos en el parque. – Dijo Emma recordando como Killian le había contado que su hijo quería ir a la cancha.

- ¿Así que andan teniendo citas en parques? – Comentó Ruby con humor.

- Ninguna cita, nos encontramos de casualidad. – Dijo Emma revoleándole una servilleta a su amiga en la cabeza.

- Por lo menos deberías admitir que es bueno con los niños. – Dijo Rose señalando hacia el living. Killian leía un cuento con un títere en la mano, mientras Henry y Roland lo miraban y escuchaban atentamente.

- ¿Sabían que Killian es el padrino de Roland? – Preguntó Ruby.

- Yo si sabía. – Respondió Regina.

- ¡Porque Robin es tu novio! – Le recordó Rose.

- Se lo ve tan lindo jugando con los chicos, tal vez fue maestro en otra vida. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Killian por favor? – Pidió Emma algo enojada.

- Si admitís que te gusta. – Dijo Rose.

- Él no me gusta. – Se quejo Emma.

- ¿Quién no te gusta? ¿De qué están hablando? – Interrumpió David uniéndose a la conversación.

- De nada. – Contesto rápidamente Mary Margaret al ver como todas se habían quedado calladas.

- De que tendríamos que ir a la cancha más seguido. – Concluyo Regina.

La cena fue tranquila, comieron pizza y después helado de postre. De a poco las personas comenzaron a irse. Pero Emma se quedo largo rato hablando con Regina y Robin, ella siempre disfrutaba la compañía de ellos. Recién cuando el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de ella decidió que era hora de irse. Henry estaba dormido profundamente en el sillón, así que lo agarró en sus brazos para no despertarlo.

- ¿Cómo te vas? – Preguntó Robin.

- En subte. – Contestó ella.

- Pero es tarde, y David y Mary Margaret ya se fueron. – Dijo Regina. Sus vecinos se habían ido temprano porque Mary Margaret había comenzado a sentirse mal del estómago.

- ¿Qué les parece si yo los llevo? – Preguntó Killian que acaba de bajar las escaleras. Venía de la habitación de Roland, quien le había pedido que se quede con él hasta que se duerma.

- No es necesario que te molestes. – Dijo Emma negando con la cabeza. Henry empezaba a pesar en sus brazos y se sentía incómoda con la situación.

- No es molestia, yo también ya me estaba yendo. Vine con el auto así que tu casa me queda de pasada. – Explico él.

- Genial, gracias por llevarlos Killian. – Agradeció Robin.

- Avisen cuando lleguen. – Pidió Regina luego de dar un beso a los tres.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso. A Emma le sorprendió que a pesar del silencio no haya resultado para nada incómodo. Al parecer Emma constantemente se sorprendía con todo lo relacionado a Killian.

- ¿Quieres que lo lleve hasta arriba? – Ofreció Killian luego de estacionar el auto.

- De acuerdo, si. – Dijo ella aceptando su propuesta.

Entraron al edificio y llamaron al ascensor. A pesar de vivir en un quinto piso a Emma se le hizo largísimo el trayecto en el ascensor. La presencia de Killian la ponía nerviosa. Emma guío a Killian hasta el cuarto de Henry y dejo que lo acostará en la cama. Después ella le quito las zapatillas y la campera, lo tapo con una manta y dejo un beso en su cabeza.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irte? – Preguntó ella.

- Si, claro. – Contestó él.

Ella preparó dos chocolates calientes y se sentaron en mesa del comedor a tomarlo. Era raro estar con Killian a solas, y más raro aún era que se sintiera bien, como si lo vendrían haciendo durante todas sus vidas.

- Esté chocolate esta buenísimo, tiene algo distinto a todos los demás que he probado. – Comento él luego de tomar un gran sorbo.

- Canela. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Siempre pongo canela al chocolate. -

- Lo recordaré para la próxima. –Dijo él y se llevo la taza otra vez a la boca.

- Gracias por traernos. – Agradeció ella.

- De nada. – Dijo él y luego se dedico a mirarla pensativo por unos largos segundos. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó nervioso.

- Dos. – Contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa para animarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó con el papá de Henry? – Preguntó él viendo como se borraba la sonrisa de ella de su cara.

- Él no es parte de nuestras vidas. Por suerte, nosotros estamos mejor sin él. – Dijo ella con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él, no quería hacer sentir incómoda a ella y traerle malos recuerdos.

- Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. – Suspiro ella. – Neal no quería tener un hijo, me pidió que elija y yo elegí a Henry. Yo siempre voy a elegir a Henry. – Dijo ella sin poder evitar que la voz le tiemble.

- No puedo creer que te haya hecho hacer semejante elección. Si en verdad te amaba no tendría que haber existido la posibilidad de una elección. – Dijo él disgustado.

- Lo sé, pero él no me amaba lo suficiente para eso. – Dijo ella sorprendida al sentirse cómoda hablando sobre esto con él.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo positivo de todo esto? – Pregunto él luego de varios segundos de silencio.

- No. – Contesto ella sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Hay algo positivo en esto?

- Que Henry es un gran chico y vos sos una gran madre, y no haz necesitado a su papá para que eso sea posible. – Dijo él.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Pregunto ella algo insegura.

- Claro que lo creo, sino no te lo diría. – Contesto él mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sosteniendo la mirada con la de él.

- De nada. – Dijo él y llevo la vista a su reloj. – Es tarde. – Comento.

- Si, es tarde, deberías ir yendo. – Dijo ella imitándolo y viendo la hora.

- Gracias por el chocolate. – Dijo él mientras se ponía la campera.

- Gracias por traernos. – Dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

- Buenas noches Emma. – Saludo él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se quedaron congelados. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en esas miradas. Hasta que finalmente Killian se acercó a Emma y dejo un beso en su mejilla, imitando lo que ella había hecho en Starbucks, y se fue. Emma se quedo observándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista. El beso había sido en la mejilla, pero Emma lo sintió mucho más íntimo. Emma había sentido el perfume y la respiración de Killian sobre ella, y por alguna razón había sentido calma con la situación. No sabía si sentirse decepcionada o agradecida de que él no haya intentado darle un beso en la boca. Finalmente salió de su estado de encantamiento y cerró la puerta.

- Buenas noches Killian. – Susurro, más para ella que para él.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Él no pudo dejar de pensar en Emma y lo cerca que estuvo de besarla. Sabía que habría sido estúpido intentarlo, porque estaba completamente seguro de que Emma era del tipo de mujeres que sale corriendo, pero eso no quitaba las ganas que él tenía de hacerlo. A Killian le encantaban los desafíos y Emma sin dudas lo era. Emma era un gran desafío.

A Killian nunca le habían gustado las despedidas de solteros, siempre había pensado que era una tradición muy tonta. Pero era la despedida de su amigo Robin y no le quedaba otra que estar presente. Cuando Robin le dijo que la despedida era para él y Regina juntos se entusiasmo en seguida, ya que eso significaba que iba a ver a Emma. No sabía a quien se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de hacer una despedida juntos, pero mientras le de la posibilidad de ver a Emma se encontraba a gusto con la idea. De repente se sintió abrumado al darse cuenta del efecto que ella tenía en él. ¿Desde cuándo su entusiasmo y ánimo se medía en si ella estaba o no? Ella ni siquiera era de él y probablemente nunca lo iba a ser, y sin embargo él se encontraba pensando en ella. Sin dudas algo estaba mal en su cabeza, o en su corazón, o en ambos.

Killian llegó tarde a la despedida, ya que después de trabajar fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse la ropa. No quería ir al boliche oliendo a puerto marítimo. Intento asegurarse de que no tenía nada que ver con que iba a ver a Emma Swan esa noche, pero en el fondo sabía que esa era gran parte de la razón.

- ¡Felicidades amigo! – Dijo saludándolo con un abrazo.

- ¡Killian! ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! – Dijo Robin correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Estás loco? No me perdería tu despedida de soltero por nada del mundo. – Le aseguró.

- Más te vale, sino yo no iba a ir a la tuya. – Bromeó.

- Para eso falta mucho. – Rió. - ¿Puedo sacar a bailar a la novia? - Preguntó.

- Claro. – Dijo Regina agarrándolo del brazo.

- No necesitas mi permiso, somos solteros todavía. – Dijo Robin y les guiñó el ojo.

Killian bailo un rato con Regina. Luego tomó unos tragos con Robin, Victor, Peter y David. Conversaron, bailaron y se rieron mucho.

En un momento de la noche pareció que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para bailar en pareja, así que Killian decidió ir a la barra. Ahí la vio a Emma. Estaba sentada en la barra tomando un trago, como el primer día que la vio por primera vez. Estaba hermosa y radiante (como siempre) vistiendo un vestido corto color rojo, botas y campera negra de cuero. Apreció su belleza por uno instantes, Dios esta mujer lo iba a volver loco. A medida que se fue acercando a ella pudo notar que sus expresiones decían a gritos que estaba fuera de lugar.

- ¿Qué tal va la noche? – Preguntó él sentándose en una banqueta a su lado.

- Genial. – Sonrió ella sarcásticamente.

- Y yo que pensaba que las despedidas de solteros eran divertidas para los solteros. – Comentó él tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

- Lo son, hasta que a alguien se le ocurre que la novia y el novio deben hacer la despedida juntos. – Dijo ella poniendo cara seria.

- Me alegra saber que no fue tu idea. – Bromeó él.

- ¿A vos tampoco te gustan las despedidas? – Preguntó ella.

- Para nada, de hecho me parecen muy tontas. – Contestó él. – Pero ya que estamos acá, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos? – Propuso.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Preguntó ella con una pizca de brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué le traigo para tomar? – Preguntó el barman a Killian, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Lo que ella esté tomando. – Contestó el.

- Traiga ese trago y una ronda más para ambos. – Dijo Emma.

- ¿Planeas emborracharme? – Preguntó él una vez que el barman se fue.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu cuerpo no puede tolerar un poco de ron? – Desafió ella.

- Claro que puedo, pero luego vamos a bailar toda la noche. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo con esas botas? – Dijo él con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Que empiece la diversión! – Exclamó ella entusiasmada.

Killian se sorprendió de que Emma tolere tan bien el alcohol, se tomo los dos tragos de ron como si fueran agua. No sabía si sentir preocupación o admiración. Pero él se había propuesto hacer que está noche sea divertida para ella, así que iba a enfocarse en eso.

Fueron a la pista de baile y bailaron todas las canciones. En un par se unieron a sus amigos, pero prácticamente bailaron solos toda la noche.

Bailaron como dos tontos haciendo muecas y gestos graciosos. Bailaron juntos y separados. Bailaron lento y rápido. Bailaron imitando a bailarines, imitando a sus amigos e imitando personas del boliche. Y luego bailaron como bailan ellos, bailaron simplemente siendo Emma y Killian. Cualquiera que los habría visto bailando juntos esa noche hubiera pensado que eran pareja.

En cierto momento se dieron cuenta que sus amigos se habían ido y ellos seguían ahí en el boliche. La despedida había terminado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Sus amigos se habían despedido de ellos? ¿En verdad ellos estaban tan borrachos que lo habían olvidado?

- No puedo creer que nuestros amigos nos hayan abandonado. – Se quejó ella. – Bueno, supongo que es hora de ir a casa. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta para irse.

- ¡Espera! – La detuvo agarrándola del abrazo. - ¿Cómo pensas irte? – Preguntó él.

- ¿Caminando? – Respondió ella luego de pensar unos segundos.

- No, es tarde para que camines sola. – Dijo él desaprobando su respuesta.

- Soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola. – Peleó ella.

- Sé que podes, pero no deberías. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Dijo ella reaccionando mal y liberando su brazo de sus manos.

- Que te acompaño. – Propuso él.

- No necesito de tu compañía. – Dijo ella seriamente.

- Pero la queres. Te apuesto un dólar a que llego antes a la esquina. – Dijo él y comenzó a correr.

Luego de insistir bastante Killian convenció a Emma de acompañarla hasta su casa. Killian no había ido en auto porque tenía pensado tomar alcohol y no le gustaba manejar cuando había tomado, así que caminaron. Más que caminar saltaron, corrieron, rieron, cantaron. Parecían dos niños. Pero lo importante es que se divirtieron, se divirtieron mucho.

- Está es mi parada. – Dijo ella deteniéndose en la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

- Lo sé. – Le recordó él.

- Gracias por acompañarme. – Agradeció ella.

- De nada. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose sin decir nada. ¿Se les estaba volviendo costumbre? Killian tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero no quería hacerlo sin saber que ella correspondería el beso. Killian quería pensar algo inteligente para decirle, algo para hacerla reír o lo que sea, pero no sé le ocurría nada. Antes que algo se le pueda ocurrir, ella dejo un beso en su mejilla y comenzó a irse.

- ¿Esto es lo que vale para vos que un hombre tan maravilloso como yo te acompañe hasta tu casa y te haya mantenido a salvo todo el camino? – Bromeó él, finalmente encontrando algo que decir, aunque lo que le salió no le gusto para nada y se sintió un tonto.

- ¿Qué tenes en mente? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia donde él estaba.

- Un agradecimiento. – Contestó él.

- Para eso fue el gracias. – Retrucó ella.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vale mi compañía? Yo estaba pensado más bien en un beso. – Se animó a decir él. Definitivamente el alcohol lo estaba ayudando, porque sino jamás sería capaz de hacerle semejante pedido.

- ¿Un beso? ¿Por acompañarme a casa por más que yo no quería que me acompañes? – Preguntó ella confundida.

- Vamos, los dos sabemos que querías que te acompañe, la estábamos pasando bien juntos. – Dijo él intentando poner toda la confianza que tenía en su voz.

- ¿Un beso? – Repitió ella.

- Si, un beso. – Asistió él.

- Por favor, no podrías manejarlo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez la que no puede manejarlo sos vos. – Dijo él provocándola.

La conversación no tenía sentido. Killian no sabía para que la había detenido, lo mejor habría sido que Emma entre a su departamento y haya quedado el recuerdo de una linda noche. Killian estaba quedando como un tonto intentando ganarse un beso de ella. Él quería parar, pero no podía hacerlo. La situación era más fuerte que él. ¿Sería el alcohol? No, no era el alcohol. Era algo que había entre ellos, cierta chispa, cierta química. ¿Era el único que lo sentía?

Killian estaba dispuesto a irse derrotado, cuando de repente las manos de ella agarraron el cuello se su campera y empujaron su cuerpo contra el de ella. Killian se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Emma sobre los de él, esa no era la reacción que había esperado. Killian se recuperó de la sorpresa y correspondió el beso con pasión. Killian sintió fuego por dentro al besarla. Sintió su boca, sus labios, su lengua, su perfume, su sabor. Y se volvió loco por ella, aún más loco de lo que ya estaba antes cuando no la había besado. Con sus manos recorrió su espalda y luego el cabello de ella que tanto le gustaba, hasta fijarlas por último en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Finalmente necesitaron tomar aire y sus bocas se separaron. Killian descanso su frente contra la de ella, y dio un largo respiro incorporando toda la esencia de ella que le fuera posible.

- Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir él.

- Una cosa de una vez. – Lo interrumpió ella y se separo de él. – No me sigas, simplemente vete a tu casa. – Dijo ella dándole la espalda.

- Como desees. – Contestó él.

Killian estaba muy confundido. Necesitaba que alguien le explique lo que acababa de ocurrir. En un momento ella estaba besándolo apasionadamente como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, y al siguiente estaba escapando de él como su fuera su peor pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica? ¿No le habrá gustado el beso? No, eso era imposible. Ese beso había sido uno de los más increíbles que había tenido en toda su vida, y Killian estaba seguro de que para Emma había sido lo mismo. Había conexión entre ellos. Ambos lo sentían. ¿Entonces por qué ella se había ido corriendo?

Killian necesitaba saber porque ella había reaccionado así, después de todo había sido ella la que había empezado el beso. Si no habría querido besarlo no lo habría hecho. Las palabras de su amigo Robin diciéndole que ella no hacía relaciones y había tenido una vida difícil resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Quizás tenía que ver con eso?

Estaba claro que Killian no iba averiguar esa noche el por qué de las reacciones de Emma y el por qué de su sufrimiento. Pero lo que si estaba claro es que en ese beso Killian sintió algo que no sentía hacia muchísimo tiempo. Sintió muchas ganas y esperanzas de volver a abrir su corazón y amar de nuevo. Killian al besarla se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorado.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma no podía creer que había besado a Killian. Se sentía tonta. ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo? Cuando lo besó se dio cuenta que en verdad le gustaba y eso la aterro. Ella sentía que no merecía ser amada. Todas las personas que había querido la habían abandonado, como si fuera una plaga que alejaba a las personas. Siempre, en algún momento las personas se daban cuenta de lo rota que ella estaba o de que ella no era suficiente y se iban. Y estaba segura que Killian no iba a ser la excepción. O mejor dicho, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a ver si el era o no la excepción. Así que corrió, lo evito y lo ignoro. Después de todo eso era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Cuando llegó el viernes Emma se sintió aliviada, por suerte terminaba esa semana de tortura. A Emma le había sido muy difícil dormir todos esos días y el cansancio empezaba a hacerse visible en las ojeras que habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos.

Emma fue a Granny's a cenar con sus amigas. Ella fue la primera en llegar, así que se sentó en una mesa a esperarlas. Ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos del agotamiento que sentía. Se estaba empezando a relajar cuando una persona que no estaba esperando se sentó en la mesa.

- Hola Amor. – Saludó Killian.

- Yo no soy tu amor. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- Pero te gustaría serlo. – Insinuó él levantando sus cejas.

- En tus sueños. – Dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

- Me haz estado evitando. – Cambio el tema.

- Yo no… - Ella quería mentirle o buscar una excusa razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- No me mientas, sé que me haz estado evitando. – Reprocho él.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella.

- Eres algo así como un libro abierto. – Explicó él.

- Mira Killian, lo siento. Yo no soy el tipo de personas que hace estas cosas y no sé como manejarme. – Intentó disculparse.

- No, no necesitas justificarte, ni disculparte, ni nada. – La interrumpió. – Yo solo no quiero que te quedes incómoda con lo que paso en la despedida de solteros. Fue solo un beso y si te hace sentir mejor no volveremos a hablar del tema. – Dijo él con calma y mirándola a los ojos. Estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿Entonces hacemos de cuenta que no pasó nada? – Pregunto ella algo insegura.

- Si eso es lo que quieres. – Ofreció él. – Por lo menos podríamos intentar llevarnos bien o ser amigos, ya que vamos a tener que seguir viéndonos con todas las personas que tenemos en común. – Dijo él luego de un largo silencio.

- ¿Amigos? Si, eso es algo que puedo manejar. – Asistió ella.

- De acuerdo, amigos entonces. – Dijo él con una sonrisa triste. – Te dejo en paz. Nos vemos Emma. – Se paró de la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Killian. – Dijo ella viendo como se alejaba.

Emma sintió muchas emociones mezcladas en ese momento. Primero se sintió aliviada de que hayan aclarado las cosas y hayan quedado en que no sea incómodo verse. Segundo se sintió agradecida de que él haya considerado sus sentimientos y en cierta forma le haya dado el poder de elegir. Tercero se sintió decepcionada de que él no haya insistido en lo que pasó. ¿Tal vez a él no le había gustado tanto el beso como a ella? Y la lista seguía…

Pero sus amigas llegaron todas al mismo tiempo e invadieron la mesa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma.

- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar todas juntas? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

- No, nos fuimos encontrando en la puerta hasta llegar todas. – Explico Regina.

- ¿Y por qué no fueron entrando si yo ya estaba acá? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

- No queríamos interrumpir tu intensa conversación con Killian. – Dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

- No había nada que interrumpir. Él estaba acá de casualidad y solo me saludó. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo las manos.

- Eso no era lo que parecía desde lejos. Aparte siempre que estamos juntos se puede ver que hay cierta conexión entre ustedes. – Comentó Rose.

- ¿Si les digo lo que pasó prometen que no volveremos a hablar sobre ello en toda la noche? – Ofreció Emma.

- Lo prometemos. – Contestó Mary Margaret por todas, ya que vio como asistían con la cabeza.

- Killian y yo nos besamos, eso es todo. – Soltó Emma lo más rápido que pudo y se dejo caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos enteramos antes? – Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo soltando distintas preguntas.

- Vayamos a lo importante, ¿Él estaba acá porque ustedes están empezando a tener algo? – Dijo Ruby subiendo el tono de voz para que las demás se callen.

- No, no somos nada, ni vamos a serlo. Nos encontramos de casualidad y aprovechamos para aclarar las cosas así ninguno se siente incómodo con lo que pasó. – Explico Emma.

- Eso no suena bien. – Interfirió Rose.

- Si suena bien, y de hecho es lo mejor. – Intento asegurar Emma.

- Pero ustedes se gustan. – Dijo Ruby.

- No todos podemos tener lo que queremos, la vida no es siempre justa. – Justificó Emma.

- Emma si alguien merece ser feliz y amada, esa sos vos. Deberías darle una oportunidad. – Dijo Regina dándole la mano a su amiga.

- Yo no puedo correr ese riesgo. – Susurró Emma.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Rose.

- Prometieron que no íbamos a hablar del tema. – La interrumpió Emma.

- Emma tiene razón, lo prometimos. ¿Por qué no pedimos la carta así vemos que cenamos? – Dijo Mary Margaret.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque Emma no participo casi en ninguna conversación. Ella se sentía expuesta. Sentía que todos las juzgaban y nadie entendía su dolor. Y claro que nadie la entendía, nadie había tenido una vida difícil como la de ella y tampoco se los deseaba. Emma no deseaba dolor a nadie.

El beso aparecía constantemente en los pensamientos de Emma. Hace tiempo que nadie la había hecho sentir como Killian y eso le daba miedo. Por eso lo mejor para ella era alejarse. Por eso Emma se pasó todo el fin de semana encerrada en su departamento, porque no tenía fuerzas de enfrentarse a nadie y no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Killian.

Alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su departamento. Emma fue abrir pensando que era Henry. Le extrañaba que su hijo haya vuelto tan rápido de lo de su vecina Grace, pero los niños son inquietos, tal vez estaban aburridos o se pelearon.

- Henry, ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que ibas a jugar toda la tarde con Grace. – Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su vecina. – Ah, no eres Henry. Hola Mary Margaret. – La saludó.

- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo con la voz débil y algo rota.

- ¿Queres pasar? – Ofreció Emma preocupada al ver el estado en que se encontraba la otra.

- Si, gracias. – Dijo entrando al departamento. Se paro en medio del living y miro para todos lados indecisa. - ¿Estamos solas? – Preguntó.

- Si, Henry está en lo de Jeff jugando con Grace. – Respondió Emma. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó finalmente Emma, impaciente por saber lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

- No, yo no sabía a donde ir y esté fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió. – Intento comenzar a explicar lo que le pasaba mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

- Siempre sos y vas a ser bienvenida acá. – Le aseguró intentando tranquilizarla un poco.

- Tengo un atraso. – Soltó rápidamente Mary Margaret y se tapo la cara con las manos preocupada.

- ¿Queres que vaya a comprar un test? – Propuso Emma.

- Ya tengo uno conmigo. – Respondió y saco el test de su cartera. - ¿Puedo hacerlo acá? - Preguntó algo insegura.

- Claro, ya sabes donde es el baño. – Dijo Emma asistiendo y señalando hacía donde estaba el baño.

- Gracias. – Agradeció poniéndose de pie y se fue al baño con el test.

Emma se sentó en el sillón y espero a que su amiga salga del baño. Todavía no entendía que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Mary Margaret para reaccionar de esa manera, ella siempre pensaba que David y Mary Margaret iban a tener muchos hijos y ser unos grandes padres. Pero también sabía que cada uno reacciona como puede a estas cosas. Recordó cuando ella se entero que estaba embarazada de Henry, el terror que sintió. Luego pasar el embarazo en prisión. Sin dudas para ella no había sido una buena experiencia. Cuando Mary Margaret apareció con el test en la mano sacó esos recuerdos de su cabeza, esté momento era para su amiga.

- Hay que esperar tres minutos. – Informó sentándose junto a ella. - ¿Estabas nerviosa cuando te hiciste el test de Henry? – Pregunto luego de varios segundos de silencio.

- Muy nerviosa y muerta de miedo. – Respondió Emma sinceramente. – Pero nuestras situaciones son muy distintas. – Le recordó.

- Si, lo sé. – Asistió con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes por qué quise venir a hacerlo acá? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía desde que entro al departamento.

- No. – Contestó.

- Porque sabía que era la única que no me iba a presionar a hablar, vos respetas los tiempos de cada uno. – Le explicó. – Es solo que… - Hizo una pausa para intentar contener las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos. - Nunca hablamos de tener hijos con David y tengo miedo de que él no quiera. Y si le decía lo que pasa y se ilusionaba y el test resulta ser negativo. Como sea, yo simplemente no quiero desilusionarlo. – Finalmente explotó y dejo que las lágrimas caigan libremente por su cara.

- ¿Estás loca? David te ama. Lo que ustedes tienen es hermoso y real. David y vos se merecen ser felices. – Dijo Emma agarrándole la mano para reconfortarla.

- Vos también te mereces ser feliz Emma. He visto como se miran con Killian y sé que hay una conexión entre ustedes. – Dijo apretando con fuerzas la mano que tenían juntas para hacerla saber que hablaba honestamente.

- Que haya una conexión entre nosotros no significa nada. – Le quito importancia al asunto.

- Al contrario, que haya una conexión puede significar todo. Sé que no queres escuchar esto, pero Emma esas paredes que construiste alrededor tuyo podrán evitar que te lastimen, pero también impiden que alguien pueda amarte. – Dijo y le dio un beso en la frente cariñosamente, como sabiendo que ahora la que necesitaba contención era Emma y no ella. - Se incorporó y miro el test. - ¿Guardarás el secreto hasta que yo decida contarlo? – Preguntó.

- No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá de mi boca. – Aseguró Emma.

- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció Mary. – Ahora mejor me voy a casa antes de que llegue David y se pregunté donde me metí. – La saludó.

Una vez que Mary Margaret se fue Emma dejo que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos. Lo que su amiga acaba de decirle la dejo absolutamente desconcertada, porque sabía que tenía razón. Ella no dejaba que la amen. Pero tampoco sentía que se merecía ser amada. Nadie la había amado, nadie la había elegido, nadie la había hecho sentir especial o que era importante. Por eso es que ella estaba segura de que lo mejor era alejarse Killian antes de que ella pueda arruinarle su vida. Porque todo lo que ella tocaba, lo estropeaba. Y ella no quería estropear a Killian, él no se merecía eso. Sin embargo su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo intente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?


	8. Chapter 8

Killian estaba ensayando con su banda en Granny's. Cuando se tomaron un descanso intento hablar sobre lo que pasó con Emma con Robin. Pero su amigo en vez de darle un consejo o contarle la razón por la que Emma no confiaba en nadie, se enojo y le dijo que él ya le había dicho que no se meta con Emma. Killian se sentía frustrado por la manera en que su amigo estaba actuando.

- Acá están los cafés. – Dijo Ruby alcanzándole su café y el de sus compañeros. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué peleabas con Robin? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Por Emma. Yo le conté que nos besamos y le pedí un consejo, pero él simplemente se enojo. – Respondió sacudiendo las manos enojado.

- ¿Qué clase de consejo? – Preguntó nuevamente Ruby y Killian no sabía si era bueno recibir un cuestionario de su parte.

- Solo le pedí que me diga la razón de por qué Emma no confía en nadie. – Dijo Killian sacudiendo la cabeza nerviosamente.

- Entiendo, pero eso le corresponde a Emma contártelo, ¿No te parece? – Dijo Ruby luego de pensar por unos instantes.

- Lo sé, todos son amigos de ella y yo no tendría que preguntar nada. – Explotó Killian ya que lo situación empezaba a superarlo.

- Killian vos también sos mi amigo, por eso te voy a dar un par de consejos. – Le agarro la mano para que le preste atención y deje de moverse de un lado para el otro. – Primero, no le hagas caso a Robin. Él siempre es muy protector de todas nosotras, ya se le va a pasar. – Killian asistió con una pequeña sonrisa, él sabía lo pesado y protector que se ponía su amigo a veces. – Y segundo, en cuanto a Emma, ella tuvo una vida difícil y por eso le cuesta confiar. Pero te aseguro que si te quedas, peleas por ella y le demostras que vales la pena, ella te va a dejar entrar. Vale la pena la espera, créeme, nadie protege y quiere tanto a las personas como lo hace ella. – Dijo Ruby.

- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian, era la primera vez que alguien le daba ánimos con Emma.

- ¿En verdad te gusta? – Preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

- Mucho. – Contesto él agarrando los cafés.

Killian alcanzo los cafés a Robin, Victor y Peter. Luego volvió por el suyo. Pero antes de que pueda llegar a reunirse con su banda de nuevo, alguien se topó contra él y lo abrazo con fuerzas. Killian se relajo al darse cuenta que esa persona era Henry y despeino su cabello afectuosamente con su mano libre.

- ¡Henry no te escapes de mí! – Exclamó Emma enojada.

- No quiero quedarme acá, me aburro. – Se quejo Henry sin dejar de abrazarlo. Killian no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en sus labios al notar que el niño lo estaba usando como una especie de escudo para la pelea con su madre.

- Henry es solo por un rato, tengo que trabajar y no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarte. – Trato de razonar Emma con su hijo.

- Killian puede cuidarme. – Dijo Henry saliendo finalmente del abrazo y mirando a Emma con una gran sonrisa, y generando que Killian se ría.

- ¡No seas mal educado! Yo no te enseñé a comportarte de está forma. – Reto a su hijo. - Killian está acá de casualidad y… - Lo miro por primera vez a los ojos desde la pequeña reunión que tuvieron. – No te sientas obligado a nada, no tenes que querer ni hacer nada, son solo ocurrencias de niños. – Dijo ella nerviosa sin poder evitar que su voz tiemble un poco.

- De hecho no tengo problema en cuidarlo. Una vez que termine el ensayo estoy libre, ya que trabajé a la mañana. – Explico Killian dando a entender que acepta la propuesta.

- No es necesario… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. – La interrumpió. - ¿Vos que opinas Henry? – Preguntó al niño.

- Creo que es una gran idea y sin dudas va a ser más divertido que quedarme acá. – Aceptó Henry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó Emma mirando intensamente a Killian.

- Si. – Contestó él sosteniendo la mirada.

- De acuerdo. Henry tienes las llaves de casa, así que cuando termine el ensayo pueden ir, yo intentaré hacer lo más rápido que pueda. – Explico Emma.

- Anda tranquila mamá, cualquier cosa te llamamos. – Dijo Henry y le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma abrazando a su hijo pero sin quitar los ojos de Killian y él asistió con la cabeza para que ella sepa que no había problema. – Pórtate bien pequeño. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Una vez que terminó el ensayo Killian llevó a Henry a su casa. Killian lo ayudó a hacer su tarea. Cuando terminaron decidieron cocinar la cena ya que era tarde. Después de cenar jugaron un rato a la play. Finalmente tuvo que mandar a Henry a acostarse ya que era realmente tarde, y si mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio era necesario que tenga unas buenas horas de sueño. Le leyó un cuento hasta que se quedo dormido. Killian miró un rato de televisión, pero la hora pasaba y Emma seguía sin llegar. Preocupado tomó su celular para llamarla, pero antes de que pueda marcar su número la puerta de entrada del departamento se abrió y Emma entro.

- Hola. – Apagó la televisión y se acerco hacia donde estaba ella para saludarla.

- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo con el tono de voz algo apagado. - ¿Henry? – Preguntó mirando para todos lados.

- Durmiendo. – Respondió él.

Emma dejo su abrigo en una silla y desapareció dirigiéndose al cuarto de Henry. Killian supuso que ella quería saludarlo y asegurarse de que este bien. A Killian le preocupaba el estado en que Emma había llegado, lucía tensa y llena de preocupación. Seguramente no le había ido bien en lo que sea que fue a hacer. Killian le calentó un plato de comida y se sentó en la mesa a esperarla.

- Gracias por cuidarlo. – Agradeció Emma entrando nuevamente al living y recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

- De nada, se hizo tarde así que cenamos y luego lo mande a dormir. Igual también nos divertimos un rato, es un gran chico. – Le explicó algo de la tarde que había compartido con Henry. - Te acabo de calentar un plato de comida por si tenes hambre. – Dijo señalando el plato en la mesa.

- Gracias, pero primero voy a necesitar algo más fuerte. – Dijo ella sacando una botella de ron de un mueble y dos copas. - ¿Vos también queres? – Preguntó.

- Claro. – Respondió él observando como ella finalmente se dejo caer en una silla y bebió su copa de ron de una, como necesitando sentir que el alcohol le queme. - ¿Mal día? – Preguntó, sin poder evitar su tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Pésimo. – Asistió ella y tomo un primer bocado de los fideos que estaban servidos en su plato. – Esto esta exquisito. Gracias por haber cocinado. – Agradeció ella y se arremango las mangas de su suéter para no mancharse.

- De nada, las pastas son mi especialidad. – Dijo Killian con una sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de ron. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en seguida cuando vio marcas rojas en los brazos de Emma. - ¿Qué son esas marcas? – Preguntó sin quitar la vista de sus brazos.

- Nada, alergia. – Se excuso ella nerviosa y volvió a acomodar las mangas de su suéter para que no se vean.

- No me mientas, esto no es alergia. – Agarro el brazo de ella que estaba más próximo a él y arremango la manga del suéter. – Esto son marcas de dedos. ¿Quién te lastimo? – Dijo él comenzando a sentir una gran furia en su interior al pensar en alguien lastimándola.

- ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo ir, no? – Cuestionó ella, su voz expresando cierto enojo ante la preocupación de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella suspiro aceptando que él no iba a dejar pasar el asunto. – Lily una de las niñas que tengo a mi cargo me llamó, su papá adoptivo estaba borracho y ella estaba asustada. Así que fui a la casa a asegurarme de que no le pase nada. – Explico ella.

- ¿Fuiste sola? – Preguntó él y ella respondió asistiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Estás loca? ¡No podes ponerte en riesgo así, tendrías que haber llamado a la policía o denunciarlo! – Dijo él intentando que ella se de cuenta de que había hecho mal al exponerse al peligro.

- Las cosas no funcionan así en el mundo real Killian. Por más que llames a la policía o denuncies los casos, no alcanza. – Explotó ella dejando salir hacia fuera toda su frustración acumulada y luego tomo otro trago de ron para calmarse. - Créeme, yo estuve en el sistema de adopciones dieciocho años de mi vida y nunca tuve una buena experiencia. Estuve en nueve familias distintas y cada una fue peor que la otra, y nadie me salvo. – Confeso ella con la voz llena de melancolía.

- ¿Por eso sos trabajadora social? ¿Para salvar a niños de lo que a vos no te pudieron salvar? – Se animó a preguntar él. Estaba sorprendido de que ella este abriendo parte de su vida a él y lo iba a aprovechar. Él quería saber todo sobre ella.

- Yo soy grande, puedo soportar los golpes, los gritos, el dolor. Ellos son solo niños, no pueden, es demasiado. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y volvió a llenar las copas de ambos con ron.

- Pero vos fuiste niña una vez y pudiste manejarlo. – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos para poder leer todas las expresiones que le sean posible.

- Y así resulte, soy este desastre. – Se señalo a ella misma. – Nadie debería pasar por esa clase de dolor, y si puedo evitárselo a alguien voy a hacerlo. – Explico ella. En ese momento allí sentada parecía ser una gran contradicción, por un lado mostrándose rota y afectada por sus experiencias de vida, y por otro lado tan fuerte que era capaz de enfrentar al mundo para que alguien no sufra.

- Yo creo que resultaste muy bien. – Comentó él ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de ella. - ¿Así que todo esto es lo que eres? – Preguntó.

- ¿En verdad te gustaría saberlo? – Retrucó ella.

- Tal vez si. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente. Luego de unos instantes de silencio y un par más de tragos de ron, se acomodo en la silla dispuesto a hablar de nuevo. – Yo también tuve experiencias dentro del sistema. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía siete años, y mi papá nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermano poco después. Estuvimos dos años en el sistema hasta que Marco nos adoptó. – Contó Killian sintiéndose sorprendido al ser capaz de hablar sobre ello, no era un tema que le resultaba de fácil conversación. Pero con ella todo fluía.

- ¿Qué pasó con Marco? – Preguntó ella con la mirada perdida, como presintiendo que la respuesta no iba a ser buena.

- Él ya no está, nadie está, todos se han ido. – Respondió él con la voz apagada y temblorosa, y sintió como la mano de ella se juntaba con la de él.

- Mis padres me abandonaron al costado de la ruta. Siempre me pregunté por qué no lo hicieron en un hospital o una iglesia, es como si habrían querido deshacerse de mí más que abandonarme. – Un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. – De grande intenté buscarlos, aunque no sé bien para qué, no tiene sentido. Pero nunca pude encontrarlos, no hay registros de ellos en ningún lado, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. – Dijo ella sintiendo como Killian se aferraba con fuerzas a la mano de ella para contenerla de algún modo.

- Tal vez tengas que seguir buscando y algún día tengas suerte. – Dijo el suavemente y se animó a secar una de las tantas lágrimas de ella.

- No lo creo. Si ellos quisieran que los encuentre, no harían que sea tan difícil buscarlos. – Negó ella con la cabeza.

Killian no podía entender como alguien era capaz de abandonar a un hijo, nunca lo entendió desde su propia experiencia. Pero ahora, verlo también desde otros ojos, se le hacía mucho más difícil. Killian no podía comprender como alguien era capaz de abandonar una mujer tan maravillosa como Emma. Pero claro, cuando la abandonaron no sabían que ella era maravillosa, ella era simplemente un bebé.

Luego de esos pequeños intercambios de corazón y un poco más de ron, Killian decidió que era hora de partir. Después de todo al otro día había que madrugar. Killian se acostó en su cama y al mirar el reloj vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Solamente iba a poder dormir tres horas. Pero Killian estaba feliz. Se sentía afortunado de que Emma haya querido compartir parte de su pasado con él, y se sintió afortunado al haber podido confiar parte de su pasado a ella. Él nunca hablaba de su pasado en el sistema de adopciones porque nadie entendía lo que se sentía y lo único que hacían las personas al escuchar sobre eso era juzgar o despreciar. Con Emma era distinto, con Emma era cómodo hablar porque ella estuvo en el sistema. Él sabía que cualquier cosa referente a eso iba a estar a salvo con ella. Porque después de todo un niño perdido siempre entiende a otro niño perdido.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma estaba esperando que Henry salga de la práctica de fútbol cuando sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por Killian Jones. A estas alturas Emma se había dejado de cuestionar y sorprender de que Killian aparezca en sus pensamientos cada vez que tenía un momento libre. Emma recordaba la charla que habían tenido la semana pasada, donde ambos habían hablado sobre momentos difíciles de sus infancias. Desde ese momento algo cambio en Emma, por más que todavía la aterrorizaba la idea de estar enamorándose de él, sintió esperanza. Sintió que podía confiar en él. Tal vez es loco aferrarse a algo tan pequeño como eso para confiar en alguien, pero para Emma no era pequeño. Para Emma era algo gigante porque ella nunca hablaba de su niñez.

Al haber conocido más sobre Killian se sintió egoísta. Killian también había tenido una vida difícil y también tenía heridas, y ella nunca se había tomado un momento para considerarlas.

Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron velozmente cuando Henry vino corriendo hacia ella y se saludaron con un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica peque? – Preguntó ella mientras lo agarraba de la mano para emprender camino hacia su casa.

- ¡Re divertida! ¡Metí un gol de tiro libre y el entrenador me eligió entre los titulares para el próximo partido! – Contó Henry lleno de entusiasmo.

- Te felicito. – Dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Y me pone muy feliz que estés entre los titulares, te lo mereces. – Le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a venir al partido? – Preguntó el mirándola seriamente.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – Respondió ella despeinándole el cabello afectuosamente.

- ¿Puedo invitar a Killian? ¡A él le encanta el fútbol! – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuando lo veamos podemos preguntarle. – Dijo sin saber bien que contestar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio se encontraron con Grace. Ella era una vecina, vivía un par de pisos más abajo que ellos. Desde que se conocierón Henry y Grace se habían hecho amigos inseparables. Emma y Jefferson, el papá de Grace, siempre bromeaban con que algún día esos dos pequeños iban a ser novios.

Grace estaba sentada en la entrada, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Herny se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, mientras que Emma se agacho a su altura para poder hablarle mirándola a la cara.

- ¿Qué haces acá Grace? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma acariciando su brazo con delicadeza, le preocupaba ver a la amiga de su hijo tan triste.

- Mi papá se olvidó de mí. No me vino a buscar al colegio, así que vine a buscarlo acá, pero no está y no tengo llaves para entrar a casa. – Dijo entre sollozos.

- Tranquila bonita, estoy segura de que tu papá no se olvido de vos. Seguramente le debe haber surgido algún inconveniente y por eso no esta. – Dijo Emma intentando consolar a la niña. Ella conocía a Jefferson desde hace dos años y él no era el tipo de padre que se olvida de su hija.

- ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros hasta que llegue tu papá? – Ofreció Henry.

Emma preparo una merienda para los niños. Una vez que terminaron y se fueron hacer los deberes del colegio, Emma se dedicó a llamar a Jefferson, pero él no respondía. Emma estaba preocupada con la situación y no sabía que hacer, por lo poco que sabía Jefferson y Grace no tenían más familia, eran solo ellos dos. Sonó el timbre y Emma abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que sea Jefferson.

- ¡Jefferson me debes una gran explicación! – Gritó mientras abría la puerta, pero no se encontró con Jefferson, sino con Killian. Las personas tenían que dejar de aparecer sin previo aviso en su casa. – No eres Jefferson. – Dijo sorprendida.

- No, no lo soy, aunque me gustaría saber porque te debe una explicación. – Dijo Killian curioso.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella.

- Henry me llamó, dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algo. – Respondió él mientras se rascaba detrás de una de sus orejas nerviosamente.

- ¿Quién te dejo subir? – Preguntó ella y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar al departamento.

- Me encontré con Mary Margaret abajo, ella estaba saliendo a hacer compras y me dejo pasar. – Explico él.

- ¡Killian! ¡Que suerte que ya estás acá! – Exclamo Henry feliz al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo. – Veni conmigo. – Pidió tomándolo de la mano.

- Ve, siéntete como en casa. – Dijo ella divertida al ver como su hijo demandaba toda la atención de Killian.

Emma se dedicó a limpiar y acomodar todo lo que andaba dando vueltas por el departamento. Luego se puso a planchar ropa, hasta que los otros tres la interrumpieron. Habían hecho una bandera de Irlanda y un pequeño relato contando cosas típicas del país y su historia. Henry le explico que cada niño de la clase debía elegir un país y él eligió Irlanda ya que sabía que Killian podía ayudarlo. Emma los felicitó por el trabajo que habían hecho y opinó que iba a ser uno de los mejores.

Como era tarde Emma cocinó algo rápido y sencillo. Luego de cenar, Henry y Grace se fueron a ver una película, y Emma y Killian a lavar los platos. Cuando estaban por terminar volvió a cenar el timbre.

- Emma, soy yo, Jeff. – Dijo Jefferson golpeando la puerta.

- Hola Jeff, al fin apareces. – Saludó Emma abriendo la puerta.

- Si, al fin. – Suspiro y se derrumbó en sus brazos, se veía realmente agotado, como si su día habría sido un completo desastre.

- Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿Sabes? – Le reprocho ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Lo siento, es que este día fue terrible. – Se excuso él. – Mmm, ¿Hola? – Dijo Jefferson saliendo del abrazo al ver a Killian.

- Hola. – Saludo Killian.

- Él es Jefferson, el papá de Grace. – Explico Emma a Killian. – Y él es Killian, un amigo. – Los presentó.

- Un placer. – Dijo Jefferson estrechando su mano. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó mirando a Emma, dándole a entender que necesitaban cierta privacidad.

- Yo voy a ver como están los niños, así pueden hablar tranquilos. – Informó Killian antes de que ninguno tenga que pedirle que se vaya y se sientan incómodos.

- Gracias Killian. – Agradeció Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que le resultaba adorable las reacciones que tenía y como siempre la respetaba.

Emma y Jefferson se sentaron en los sillones para estar más cómodos y hablar más tranquilos.

- Gracias por cuidar de Grace. – Agradeció Jefferson.

- Siempre que pueda voy a cuidar de ella, es una gran chica. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero lo de hoy me preocupo mucho. Estaba sola en la entrada cuando la encontramos, no paraba de llorar, tenía miedo de que la hubieras abandonado. – Explicó ella poniéndose seria al recordar el momento.

- Yo jamás la abandonaría. Yo la amo, ella es mi vida. – Aseguró él.

- Lo sé, pero ella es solo una niña y a los niños les cuesta entender esas cosas. – Aclaro ella. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó, ya que necesitaba entender.

- Apareció la mamá de Grace. Ella quiere sacármela, quiere tener la tenencia completa. – Respondió él y se tapo la cara con las manos avergonzado de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- ¡Ella no puede hacer eso, no es justo! ¿Los abandona por siete años y después aparece así como si nada? – Exclamo frustrada con la situación.

- Eso mismo pensé, pero al parecer tiene derecho a que vayamos a juicio porque ella es la madre y yo no tengo un trabajo estable. – Dijo secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

- Déjame ayudarte. Mi amiga Regina es abogada y es experta en los casos de familia. – Ofreció Emma después de pensar por unos instantes. – Y si necesitas que alguien declare yo estoy dispuesta hacerlo, vos sos un gran padre Jefferson y no te mereces que te saquen a Grace. – Dijo ella dándole la mano para contenerlo.

- Gracias – Agradeció él. – Cuando vi tus llamadas perdidas y me acorde de todo, me quise matar. No puedo creer que me olvidé de Grace, yo no quería lastimarla. Me siento pésimo. – Explico él con la voz temblorosa.

- No te castigues así, tuviste un día muy difícil. Estoy segura de que Grace se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea y se va a olvidar de este episodio más rápido de lo que te des cuenta. – Dijo Emma sintiendo cada una de las palabras.

- Gracias. – Volvió a agradecer y la abrazo.

- Yo, lo siento, no quería interrumpir. – Se disculpo Killian al entrar al living. – Solo quería decirles que los niños se quedaron dormidos. Voy a hacer café, ¿Quieren? – Dijo él lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo mezclas de nervios y celos.

- Claro, muchas gracias. – Acepto Jefferson.

Killian volvio después de un par de minutos con tres tazas. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para estar más cómodos. Killian dio una taza a Jefferson y luego alcanzo otra a Emma.

- No, gracias Killian, yo no tomo café. – Rechazó ella, agradeciendo el gesto de todas formas.

- Lo sé, por eso te hice chocolate. – Dijo él con el brazo todavía extendido hacia ella ofreciéndole la taza.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella aceptando la taza sorprendida.

¿Cómo es que Killian recordaba que a ella no le gustaba el café? ¿Y cómo es que Killian recordaba que le gusta el chocolate? Emma estaba demasiado sorprendida y maravillada con este hombre como para poder decir algo más que un simple gracias. Se llevó la taza a la boca y sonrió al descubrir que también se acordaba de la canela. Definitivamente estaba jodida.

Una vez que terminaron sus bebidas, Jefferson fue a buscar a Grace y se despidieron. Killian se quedo un rato más para ayudarla a terminar de ordenar y limpiar las cosas.

- Henry me invitó a su partido de fútbol. – Contó él.

- Claro que te invitó, él esta muy entusiasmado y sabe que te gusta el fútbol. – Dijo ella recordando como su hijo le había pedido de invitarlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas de acuerdo con que vaya? – Preguntó él.

- Por supuesto, Henry se esta encariñando mucho contigo y si eso lo hace feliz estoy de acuerdo. Pero no te sientas obligado, si no queres ir yo le explicaré… - Respondió ella. Hablaba muy rápido que era casi imposible entenderle lo que decía. Estaba nerviosa.

- Tranquila, respira. – Indicó él interrumpiéndola y agarrándole el brazo delicadamente. – Yo voy a ir al partido porque quiero ir, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Bien. – Dijo ella respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

- ¿Crees que a Jefferson le molestará que vaya? – Preguntó él bromeando.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarle? – Retrucó ella y cuando vio la manera en que él la estaba mirando se maldijo internamente porque comprendió todo. - ¿Estás celoso? – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Debería? – Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

- ¡Jefferson y yo solo somos amigos! – Exclamó ella.

- Vos y yo también somos amigos. – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero lo nuestro es distinto. – Justificó ella y bajo la mirada porque se sentía expuesta mirando esos enormes ojos azules que él tenía.

- ¿Lo es? – Preguntó él tomando suavemente el mentón de ella con su mano y haciendo que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse.

- Si, lo es. – Aseguró ella. – Killian no hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son, por favor. – Pidió ella casi suplicándole.

- De acuerdo, por ahora lo dejaré pasar. ¿Todo a su tiempo, no? – Dijo el rompiendo el pequeño contacto físico que tenían.

- Gracias, por todo. – Agradeció ella no solo por como él la estaba respetando en este momento, sino también por toda el rato que habían compartido ese día.

- Es un placer, como siempre. – Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa, como si habría vuelto a ganar confianza. – Adiós Swan. – La saludó.

- Adiós Jones. – Devolvió el saludo imitándolo.

Cuando Killian se fue Emma cerró la puerta y dejo que todo su peso caiga sobre ella. Cada vez que vivía momentos como el de ese día con Killian, le era más difícil contenerse y mantener el control. Era como si sus sentimientos crecían cada vez más, tanto que le iban a explotar saliendo expulsados de su cuerpo. Ese día por primera vez desde que lo había conocido se imagino una vida con él. Y no le sorprendió que la vida que imaginaba para ellos juntos, era una vida en familia.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola lectores! Sé que no son muchos los que siguen esta historia, pero estoy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios o por simplemente leer. Quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pasa que tuve un problema con el wifii de mi casa y estuve sin internet como por una semana. Espero que les este gustando la novela y la esten disfrutando! Besos 3_

* * *

><p>Killian se fue del trabajo lo más rápido que pudo. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, acababa de cruzarse a su ex novia Milah, quien había llegado en un barco turista con su marido y su hijo. Killian pensaba que ya había superado el dolor que ella le había provocado, pero por alguna razón todo volvió a explotar cuando la vio. Él se sentía tan destruido que pidió a su jefe si lo dejaba irse a su casa, y por suerte este le dijo que si.<p>

Camino a su casa Killian agradeció haber llevado su paraguas con él, ya que la lluvia que había comenzado a la mañana cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Se detuvo en el semáforo e intento salir de su estado de shock, le estaba resultando imposible hasta que vio a una mujer con cabello radiante como el sol en la parada de colectivos. Esa mujer tiene el cabello como Emma fue lo primero que pensó. Se dedicó unos segundos a mirarla detenidamente y cuando hizo camino hacia ella lo confirmo, esa mujer era Emma.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó el cubriéndola a ella también con su paraguas.

- Hola Killian. – Saludo ella. – Espero al colectivo. – Respondió señalando la parada. - ¿Vos que estás haciendo? – Preguntó.

- Recién salgo del trabajo. – Contesto él intentando evitar que Milah vuelva a aparecer en sus pensamientos. – Estás empapada. – Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

- Si, mi paraguas se rompió. – Explico ella.

- ¿Queres venir a casa a secarte? – Ofreció el.

- No, gracias. Es solo lluvia, puedo sobrevivir. – Rechazo ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Esto no es solo lluvia, es una tormenta! – Exclamó él viendo como la lluvia se hacía cada vez más potente. – Si te quedas a esperar al colectivo te vas a enfermar, porque es obvio que va a demorar un gran rato. – Intento hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Vas a insistir hasta que te diga que si? – Pregunto ella irritada, aunque la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios indicaba que la actitud que él estaba teniendo la conmovía. Ella nunca había tenido nadie que la cuide y por eso le resultaba difícil dejarse cuidar cuando alguien quería hacerlo.

- Probablemente. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Y sino me quedo acá con vos, compartiéndote mi paraguas hasta que llegue el colectivo. – Decidió él con confianza.

- De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa. – Se dio por vencida, ya que su insistencia la afectaba mucho. – Pero vas a tener que dejarme dar una ducha. – Demando ella.

- Trato hecho. – Festejó él y la agarro de la mano.

Killian no soltó la mano de Emma hasta que llegaron a su casa. Él se sorprendió de que ella no haya encontrado una excusa para liberarse, pero cuando la miro un par de veces y vio como sus mejillas estaban coloradas comprendió que a ella le había gustado el gesto. Hacer estas pequeñas cosas juntos cada vez se sentía más sencillo y cómodo. Killian podría estar apreciando más este pequeño avance si su cabeza no estaría inundada con lo que vivió esa mañana.

- Que linda casa. – Apreció ella mientras el la guiaba hacia el baño.

- Gracias. – Agradecií Killian su comentario.

- ¿No sería yo la que tendría que agradecerte por repararme de la lluvia? – Preguntó ella en un tono muy gracioso.

- No, no es necesario. – Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza y haciéndola pasar al baño. – Para dar agua caliente tenes que abrir la llave de la izquierda. Iré a buscarte un toallón y ropa seca. Una vez que termines podes poner a secar la ropa en el lavadero. – Indicó él seriamente.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella. - ¿Estás bien Killian? – Pregunto ella dando un paso hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos como tratando de leer sus expresiones.

- Estoy perfecto. – Se defendió él.

- No lo creo, a mi me parece que estás muy tenso. – Dijo ella con mucha calma y seguridad. – Si te resulta incómodo que yo este acá, me voy. – Ofreció ella, para ver si esa la razón por la que él estaba en ese estado.

- Para nada, dúchate. Yo iré a buscar las cosas que te dije. – Ordeno él y se fue del baño.

Killian busco y alcanzó a Emma lo que le había dicho. Luego fue a la cocina a preparar algo para tomar. Como no tenía chocolate decidió hacer té, ya que sabía que a Emma no le gustaba el café. Luego se sentó en la mesa del comedor a esperar. A los minutos Emma apareció con la ropa que él le había dado y el cabello mojado. Killian se maldijo por no poder disfrutar de verla con su ropa. Si hubiera sido un día normal él estaría apreciando lo lindo que se sentía verla vistiendo su ropa. ¿Por qué Milah tenía que haber aparecido justo hoy y arruinar todo?

- Deje la ropa secándose en el lavadero como me dijiste. – Informo ella uniéndose a la mesa.

- ¿Queres una taza de té? – Ofreció él.

- Si, eso sería maravilloso. – Acepto ella.

- Lo lamento pero no tengo chocolate. – Se disculpó alcanzándole la taza de té. – Hay miel y limón si queres. – Dijo el señalando los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella y se sirvió un poco de miel.

- ¿Qué hacías por acá? – Preguntó él después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas a Lily, la niña de la que te hablé? – Preguntó Emma luego de tomar un sorbo de su té.

- Si. – Respondió él, recordando lo enojado que se sintió cuando vio las marcas en los brazos de Emma.

- Bueno, ella vivé acá, a unas cuadras de tu casa, y yo fui a visitarla. Volvió a tener problemas con su padre, así que quise asegurarme de que este bien. – Explico ella.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso es muy tonto! ¡Ese hombre ya te lastimó una vez! ¡¿Por qué correr el riesgo de que vuelva a pasar?! – Exclamo él enojado, tenía que hacerle entender que tenía que dejar de ponerse en peligro de esa manera.

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que podes decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?! – Respondió ella furiosa. - ¡Soy una mujer grande, puedo decidir y cuidarme sola! – Dijo ella levantándose de la silla porque la furia que sentía le daba ganas de salir corriendo.

- ¡No seas ingenua y deja de lado ese complejo de súper héroe que tenes! ¡Ese hombre te podría haber lastimado! – Grito él levantándose también de su silla, como presintiendo que ella quería escapar.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? – Preguntó ella recuperando la calma y dejando de gritar. A ella no le gustaba gritar. Los gritos le daban dolor de cabeza. Ella había recibido tantos gritos en su vida que lo único que hacían era generarle dolor. - ¿Por qué me haces todos estos planteos? La otra vez que hablamos no surgió nada de esto. – Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire y acomodar sus pensamientos. Tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho defensivamente y sus hombros rígidos. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te la estas agarrando conmigo de está manera? – Demando saber ella con la voz rota.

- Porque alguien tiene que cuidarte Emma. Si algo te llegará a pasar, ¿Qué crees que pasaría con Henry? – Dijo finalmente él. Aunque no bien lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- ¡No te atrevas a traer a Henry en estos temas nunca más! – Le pegó una cachetada. La situación había llegado a un límite. – Lo siento, yo no quise… - Comenzó a disculparse horrorizada de su propia reacción.

- Está bien. – Interrumpió él. – Lo merecía. – Dijo mirando al piso.

Killian había explotado y lo sabía. Todo el dolor que había cargado durante el día acaba de estallar y de la peor manera. Él sabía que se la estaba agarrando con Emma para descargar su dolor, y por más que algunas de las cosas que le dijo eran ciertas sabía que no lo había hecho de buena manera. Killian escapo lo más rápido que pudo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerzas. Sin fuerzas como para llegar a su cama se dejo caer en el piso y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Ahí, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, soltó todas las lágrimas acumuladas que antes no se había atrevido a soltar.

Luego de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Killian sabía que era Emma, así que escondió su cara entre sus piernas y brazos porque no quería que ella lo vea en ese estado. Ella se sentó a su lado en silencio, acarició delicadamente su cabello y su espalda. Killian podía notar los nervios de ella en el temblar de sus manos. Él dejo que ella lo acaricie por un rato, ya que eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Hola. – Susurro ella cuando él decidió dejar de esconder su cara. – Lamento lo que paso abajo. – Se disculpo. – Sé que tenes razón en alguna de las cosas que me dijiste. Pero la realidad es que me cuesta cuidarme y dejar que los demás me cuiden. No estoy acostumbrada a eso. – Explico ella con calma. – Y perdón por la cachetada, no sé que me pasó. Fue algo así como perder el control. – Dijo ella y se mordió el labio avergonzada.

- Deja de disculparte por favor, me haces sentir peor. – Dijo él. – Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasó abajo, ese soy yo. Tenías razón, me la agarre con vos. – Se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. – Te queda muy linda mi ropa, deberías usarla más seguido. – Comentó él luego de un largo silencio. Lo bueno de los silencios entre ellos es que no resultaban para nada incómodos.

- Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo de vos pero la verdad luces desastroso. – Dijo ella sinceramente.

- Lo soy, soy un desastre. – Rió él, sin poder creer que ella lo haga reír en una situación como esa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que fue lo que pasó? – Pregunto ella.

- Vi a mi ex novia, ella estaba con su marido y su hijo. – Respondió él.

- Eso debe haber sido difícil. – Dijo ella asimilando la información.

- Lo peor de todo fue que intento coquetear conmigo. – Explotó todo. - ¿Por qué se cree que tiene el derecho a coquetear conmigo cuando ella fue la que decidió dejarme? – Preguntó él. La pregunta no estaba dirigida a Emma, estaba dirigida al aire, a la vida, a cualquiera que pueda darle una respuesta.

- Eso no es para nada considerado de su parte. – Pensó Emma en voz alta, intentando entender a esa mujer con lo poco que sabia de ella.

- Ese es el problema, ella nunca fue considerada conmigo, nunca le importo mis sentimientos. – Reconoció él. – Espero siete meses para decirme que tenía un hijo y una pareja, eso seguro que no es ser considerada. – Dijo él con un tono que pretendía ser gracioso, pero en verdad era muy doloroso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que fueron amantes? – Preguntó ella.

- Si, lo fuimos. – Respondió él sintiendo asco consigo mismo por haber estado en ese lugar. – Yo quise dejarla cuando me enteré, pero no pude mantenerme lejos de ella por mucho. Estaba muy enamorado. y en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que como no estaban casados ella lo iba a dejar por mí. – Confesó el mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus ojos. – Pero finalmente él le propuso casamiento y ella acepto por más que no lo amaba, o al menos eso es lo que ella me decía. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué se casó con él si no lo amaba? – Pregunto ella tomando la mano de él para poder contenerlo de algún modo.

- Esa es una gran pregunta. – Respondió mirando como sus manos encajaban perfectamente juntas. – Según ella por el bien de su hijo Bealfire. – Se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre.

- Eso no tiene sentido. – Dijo ella luego de pensar unos minutos. – Entiendo de donde viene porque yo también soy madre, pero yo jamás usaría de excusa a mi hijo. En una familia lo que importa es el amor. Si ella te amaba te tendría que haber elegido, su hijo iba a entender tarde o temprano. – Explico ella lo que pensaba y sentía.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, pero al parecer no todos piensan igual que nosotros. – Asistió él. – Supongo que nunca fui lo suficiente bueno para ella, nunca me dejo conocer a su hijo siquiera, debía tener miedo de que haga desastres con él. – Se aferró a la mano de ella con fuerzas para intentar de evitar que sigan cayendo más lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡Eso es estúpido! – Exclamó ella enojada. – Killian eres una gran persona. Y yo he visto como eres con Henry y Roland, eres increíble. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y secándole un par de lágrimas con su mano libre.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Preguntó él sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, no sabía si podía tolerar el rechazo de ella en ese momento.

- Claro tonto, sino no estaría acá sentada en el piso en una habitación a oscuras contigo. – Dijo ella con cierto humor y cuando vio que él sonreía supo que había logrado lo que quería.

Killian y Emma se quedaron un largo rato allí sentados, con sus manos juntas. Killian no podía creer que un día tan malo, en cierta forma termine bien. Hablar de todo lo que había vivido con Milah lo había hecho sentirse aliviado y en paz consigo mismo, le había dado fuerzas para cerrar ese capítulo se su vida y seguir adelante. Killian se sorprendió mucho de las reacciones de Emma, nunca pensó que una mujer iba a ser capaz de escucharlo hablar de su ex y contenerlo en la manera en que ella había hecho. Era como si Emma supiera exactamente lo que Killian necesitaba. Cuando necesito silencio, hubo silencio. Cuando necesito palabras, hubo palabras. Y cuando nada de lo otro parecía alcanzar, hubo gestos. Ella acarició su cabello y espalda. Ella secó sus lágrimas. Ella agarró sus manos con ternura.

La admiración que él sentía por ella creció agigantadamente esa tarde de lluvia.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma entró a la casa de Lily con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentía la adrenalina en cada parte de su cuerpo. La niña la había llamado hace un rato diciendo que su padre adoptivo estaba borracho y la había lastimado con un cinturón. ¿Qué es lo que tienen las personas con los cinturones? En cinco de sus familias adoptivas había recibido heridas de cinturones y nunca pudo entender cual era la obsesión que tienen ciertas personas para lastimarlo a uno con ellos.

Emma encontró al padre de Lily dormido en el sillón del living con varias botellas de alcohol alrededor. Suspiro aliviada al saber que por ahora no iba a tener que lidiar con él. Fue al cuarto de Lily y la encontró sentada en el piso acurrucada en un rincón. Lily se incorporó enseguida cuando vio que la persona que entraba en su habitación era Emma.

- ¡Emma, viniste! – Exclamó corriendo a sus brazos.

- Por supuesto que vine. Siempre voy a venir por vos, nunca lo dudes. – Le aseguró correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Gracias. – Dijo sin soltarla.

- Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a algún lugar donde estés a salvo. – Dijo saliendo del abrazo suavemente, para darle tiempo de recuperarse a la otra.

- Pero si George se da cuenta que yo no estoy acá… - Comenzó a oponerse con preocupación.

- Es mejor que no estés acá. Yo te voy a llevar a un lugar donde puedas estas a salvo. ¿Confías en mí? – La interrumpió Emma ofreciéndole lo único que podía hacer para protegerla de esa situación.

- Si, confío. – Asistió aceptando la propuesta.

Emma le dio su campera de cuero para que nadie pueda ver su remera rota y manchada con sangre. Mientras salían de la casa Emma supo que no podía llevar a Lily a su casa, porque George podía averiguar su dirección en la guía pública de teléfonos e ir a buscarla. Entonces al ver el mar se le ocurrió una gran idea, ir a lo de Killian. Él había dejado en claro que quería cuidarla, así que tal vez era hora de empezar a dejarlo. Aparte su casa quedaba realmente cerca de la de Lily.

Caminaron tres cuadras y llegaron a la casa de Killian. Emma tocó el timbre tres veces, pero seguía sin haber respuesta. Quizás había sido un error, quizás Killian no estaba en su casa o si estaba no iba querer ayudarla. Antes de que se le ocurra otro lugar a donde ir, la puerta se abrió y apareció Killian con cara de dormido.

- Hola. – Saludo tímidamente Emma.

- Hola Emma. – Devolvió el saludo frotándose los ojos. – Perdón que tarde en contestar, estaba dormido. – Se disculpó. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Necesitamos ayuda. – Señalo a Lily. - ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que él se niegue.

- Claro. – Respondió apartándose de la puerta para dejarlas pasar.

- Él es Killian, un amigo y ella es Lily. – Los presento Emma una vez que entraron al living de la casa.

- Un placer conocerte. – Dijo Killian estrechándole la mano.

- Supongo que gracias. – Dijo la niña haciendo hombros.

- Bueno, primero lo primero. – Informó Emma. – Lily recostate así curamos tus heridas. – Ordeno a la niña llevándola de la mano hacia el sillón. - ¿Killian me traerías un botiquín de primeros auxilios? – Preguntó.

- Claro, enseguida lo traigo. – Dijo Killian y desapareció en su búsqueda.

- ¿Va a doler? – Preguntó Lily acomodándose en el sillón.

- No te voy a mentir, las veces que a mí me curaron me dolió mucho. Pero una vez curada te sentís mejor. – Contestó Emma honestamente y acerco la mesa ratona al sillón para sentarse en ella y desde allí curar a Lily. – Vas a tener que sacarte la remera también. – Informó Emma mirando la espalda de la niña.

- De acuerdo. – Se sacó la remera y se acostó velozmente boca abajo en el sillón porque se sentía expuesta estando solo en corpiño.

- Acá está lo que me pediste. – Dijo Killian entrando nuevamente al living y alcanzándole el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Gracias. – Dijo Emma agarrando el botiquín. Sacó un par de gasas y alcohol. Preparó todo lo que necesitaba con paciencia. – Esto va a doler. – Advirtió a Lily cuando tuvo todo listo.

- Creo que mejor voy a hacerme útil en otra cosa mientras. – Dijo Killian dándose cuenta de que la situación era demasiado para él. Ver a esa niña con la espalda herida de esa manera y pensar que Emma seguramente había vivido situaciones semejantes lo afectó más de lo que pensaba. - ¿Quieren que prepare algo para tomar? – Ofreció él.

- Chocolate. – Pidió Lily.

- Killian no tiene chocolate… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

- Si tengo, después de la última vez que estuviste acá decidí comprar por si alguna vez volvías y querías. – Admitió algo avergonzado.

- Un chocolate para cada una entonces. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Emma miro intensamente a Killian hasta que este desapareció de su vista, luego se dedico a curar a Lily. Emma curó a la niña con toda la delicadeza y ternura que pudo. Una vez que termino de curarla la felicitó por ser tan valiente y la llevo al cuarto de Killian para cambiarse. Lily quiso estar unos momentos sola, así que Emma fue a buscar a Killian. Lo encontró en el comedor con las tazas de chocolate listas.

- Este es para vos, le puse canela. – Informó él alcanzándole una de las tazas.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una sonrisa, siempre le sorprendía que él sepa esos pequeños detalles sobre ella.

- ¿Qué haces con mi remera? – Preguntó él al darse cuenta que ella estaba vistiendo una de sus remeras.

- Lily necesitaba una remera limpia y no quería usar una de hombre, así que le di la mía y tomé prestada una tuya. Espero no te moleste. – Respondió ella jugando con la cuchara que tenía en su taza.

- No me molesta para nada, de hecho creo que te ves sexy en ella. – Dijo él con una sonrisa picarona y cierto brillo en los ojos. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Se animó a preguntar luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Me llamó diciendo que su padre adoptivo estaba borracho y la había lastimado, así que fui a buscarla. – Respondió ella y noto como él se ponía serio. - Perdón que vinimos acá, pero fue el primer lugar cercano a su casa donde se me ocurrió que podía estar a salvo. – Se disculpó pensando que a él le había molestado la invasión.

- Para nada, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí y la hayas traído acá. – Aseguró él quitando los malos pensamientos de la cabeza de ella. – Lo que si me preocupa es que hayas ido sola a buscarla, ese hombre ya te lastimó una vez. – Dijo él agarrándole la mano.

- Si, sé que fue descuidado de mi parte. – Admitió ella. – Pero fue como un instinto ir a buscarla, cuando me dijo que le había pegado con un cinturón… - Su voz se quebró e hizo una pausa. – Lo único que supe hacer fue ir a buscarla. – Termino finalmente de decir.

- ¿Haz tenido experiencias como la de ella? – Preguntó él agarrando su mano con fuerzas para contenerla.

- Si. – Asistió ella e inclino su cabeza hacia la de él. Sus frentes se rozaron suavemente y respiraron en sintonía unos instantes.

- Espero no interrumpir. – La voz de Lily hizo que ambos se separen bruscamente. - ¿Mi chocolate? – Preguntó uniéndose a la mesa.

Después de haber tomado los chocolates Emma tuvo una larga charla con Lily donde repasaban todas las opciones que tenía. Lily accedió a denunciar a George e ir a un hogar de niños, a cambio de que Emma siga siendo su trabajadora social hasta encontrar a la familia correcta.

Emma habló con Regina por celular y arregló para que ella y un juez las vean en su oficina. Killian se ofreció a llevarlas en el auto y Emma acepto agradecida, no creía que Lily esté como para andar tomándose transportes públicos recorriendo media ciudad.

Se juntaron todos en la oficina. Emma se sorprendió de que hayan dejado que Killian se quede, pero no sintió necesidad de expresarlo o cuestionarlo. Lily contó lo que había pasado al juez. Luego Emma defendió el caso como siempre lo hacía, con pasión y convicción. Pero está vez sintió algo distinto, sintió una fuerza especial dentro de ella al ver como Killian observaba y escuchaba todo lo que ella decía con admiración.

El caso fue resuelto, Lily quedaría en un hogar de niños y Emma sería su trabajadora social hasta que ella consiga una familia donde la quieran bien. Emma tuvo un par de palabras a solas con el juez y después volvió a encontrarse con los otros. Pudo notar como Killian y Regina hablaban y tuvo gran curiosidad sobre cuál era la temática tan intensa que estaban teniendo. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Emma se ofreció a llevar a la niña al hogar y otra vez sintió pleno agradecimiento cuando Killian dijo de llevarlas en su auto.

Emma acompaño a Lily a acomodarse en el nuevo hogar. Le presentó a las personas que vivían en él e incluso la acompaño a conocer su cuarto. Lily le agradeció por todo y ella le aseguró que no iba a darse por vencida con ella, no iba a parar hasta conseguirle una familia.

Cuando Salió del hogar de niños Emma sintió que pudo volver a respirar en paz. Haber logrado que Lily este por lo menos en un lugar a salvo era una pequeña victoria. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y Emma sonrió apreciándolo, ella amaba los atardeceres.

- Me esperaste. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa al ver a Killian parado en la calle apoyado contra su auto.

- Claro que te esperé, ¿Pensaste que me iba a ir? – Preguntó él mirándola curioso.

- En realidad no. – Respondió ella sinceramente.

- ¿Día difícil? – Preguntó apartándole un mechón rebelde de cabello de su cara.

- Si, pero valió la pena. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Killian gracias por todo. Por habernos dejado entrar a tu casa y acompañarnos todo el camino. – Agradeció. – No era necesario que lo hagas, pero lo hiciste. Así que gracias. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sé que no era necesario, pero lo hice porque quise hacerlo. – Aseguró él sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella. – Parece que Regina tenía razón. – Dijo él de repente.

- ¿Con qué? ¿De qué estuvieron hablando en la oficina? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Ella me dijo que debías confiar en mí para haber traído a Lily a casa y haber dejado que las acompañe. – Respondió. Al ver que ella miraba al piso tomo su mentón para hacer que sus miradas vuelvan a juntarse. – También me dijo que siempre se preocupaba por como interferís en los casos, pero a la vez eso es lo que la hace admirarte tanto. – Confesó él.

- Killian yo confió en vos, o por lo menos eso estoy intentando. – Admitió ella sonrojándose.

- Bien, es bueno saberlo. – Dijo él con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Qué te parece si te llevó a tu casa? – Ofreció él abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Me parece una gran idea. - Respondió ella entrando al auto.

El camino a casa de Emma fue tranquilo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar Killian insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta y ella no pudo negarse, no después de todo lo que él había hecho para ayudarla en ese día.

- Gracias nuevamente por todo. – Agradeció ella al llegar a la puerta del edificio.

- Deja de decir gracias, vas a gastar la palabra. – Bromeó él.

- De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz. – Acepto ella entre risas.

- Adiós Emma. – Saludo él.

- Adios Killian. – Devolvió el saludo.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla al otro, pero lo hicieron cada uno para el lado contrario haciendo que sus narices se choquen y sus bocas queden a centímetros de distancia. Emma lo miro a los ojos y lo único que encontró en su mirada fue admiración y cariño. Emma tomo coraje y se decidió a besarlo, pero de repente la puerta del edificio contra la que ella estaba apoyada se abrió haciéndola tropezar. Por suerte Killian la sostuvo haciendo que ella no caiga.

- Lo siento Emma, no me di cuenta que estabas apoyada contra la puerta. – Se disculpo David

- Disculpas aceptadas. – Dijo ella apartándose del lado de Killian.

– Hola Killian. – Saludó al verlo a él también.

- Hola David. – Devolvió el saludo.

- Estoy yendo a encontrarme con Robin para tomar unas cervezas, ¿Quieres unirte? – Ofreció. – Salvo que, ¿Estabas yendo a lo de Emma? – Preguntó al notar la incomodidad de los otros dos.

- No, él solo me trajo a casa. Los dejo porque Henry me debe estar esperando. – Respondió ella apresuradamente. – Adiós. – Dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue.

Emma se sintió incómoda con la situación, así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Había estado cerca de besar a Killian y estaba esperando que el pánico se apodere de ella. Pero por alguna razón está vez no sintió pánico. Lo único que sintió fue lastima de que el momento haya sido interrumpido.


	12. Chapter 12

Killian se encontró con Emma en la tribuna de la cancha para ver el partido de fútbol donde jugaba Henry. Killian le había prometido a Henry ir a verlo jugar. Killian se consideraba un hombre de palabra, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Killian se sintió agradecido de poder vivir un momento como ese. Le gustó ver como Henry disfrutaba de jugar a la pelota, y como Emma estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos y lo festejaba con admiración. Al finalizar el partido ambos lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron. Luego Henry fue a cambiarse al vestuario y ellos se quedaron esperándolo en el terreno de la cancha.

- Hola Emma. – Saludo una mujer de cabello color zanahoria.

- Hola Zelena. – Devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Gran partido no? – Preguntó la mujer intentando iniciar una conversación.

- Si, nuestros hijos jugaron muy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Él es el papá de Henry? – Preguntó curiosa señalándolo.

- No. – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. – Él es Killian, es solo un amigo. – Explicó Emma.

Killian notó como Emma se había sentido incómoda desde que la mujer se acerco a hablar con ellos y pudo ver el pánico que se apodero de ella ante la sugerencia de que Killian era el padre de Henry. Después de ese día Emma lo ignoró y lo evito por unos cuantos días, o mejor dicho por una semana entera. Perfecto pensó Killian, un paso para adelante, diez para atrás. ¿Va a ser siempre así? Menos mal que él es un hombre paciente.

Killian se levantó y fue a correr al parque. Luego se ducho, almorzó y se fue a trabajar. Por suerte no fue un día donde tuvo mucho trabajo. A la noche cuando llegó a su casa estaba dispuesto a acostarse sin cenar, ya que se sentía agotado física y mentalmente. Pero para su sorpresa cuando entro al living de su casa pudo ver que todos sus amigos estaban allí y todos juntos gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños". ¡Dios, era su cumpleaños y él se había olvidado completamente! Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas sorpresas, pero al haberse olvidado que era su cumpleaños pudo disfrutarla.

_- ¡Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Killian, que los cumplas feliz! – _Cantaron todos sus amigos y el soplo las velitas.

- Sé que no te gustan las fiestas sorpresas, pero espero que la estés pasando bien. – Dijo Robin en un momento de la noche.

- La verdad me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños. – Dijo sinceramente y pudo ver como su amigo escupía la cerveza que estaba tomando de la sorpresa. – Pero para mi sorpresa, estoy disfrutando está fiesta. Me había olvidado lo lindo que se siente pasarla rodeada de amigos. – Confesó él.

- Bueno en ese caso tendrías que agradecer a Emma, la fiesta fue su idea. – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

- ¿Fue idea de Emma? – Preguntó Killian. Al escuchar algo que no estaba esperando saco la pizza del horno con la mano y se quemó, lo cual genero que su amigo se ría.

- Si, una vez que se enteró que cumplías años insistió tanto en hacer está fiesta que nadie pudo negarse. – Le contó.

- Emma puede ser una mujer muy convincente. – Asistió con la cabeza tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios.

- Ve con cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? – Advirtió su amigo.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo sonriendo finalmente ya que le encantaba ver a su amigo en el papel de protector.

Killian no podía creer que Emma haya sido la que preparó la fiesta. Esa mujer sin dudas era un gran acertijo. Lo ignoró por una semana porque se asustó por un simple comentario, pero le organizó una fiesta sorpresa al enterarse que era su cumpleaños. Killian estaba empezando a hacerse fanático de cada una de sus contradicciones.

La fiesta siguió con mucho éxito. Cenaron, abrieron los regalos y hasta con la banda tocaron un par de temas. A pesar de marchar todo bien en un momento de la noche se sintió abrumado y decidió salir al pequeño parque de su casa a tomar aire. Luego de unos minutos alguien se unió a su lado, y Killian supo que ese alguien era Emma antes de siquiera verla.

- ¿Tomando aire? – Preguntó ella uniéndose a él. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro, ambos con las miradas pérdidas en el cielo.

- Si, lo necesitaba. – Dijo él algo avergonzado, no sabía como explicar esa necesidad de tomar aire que a veces sentía al estar rodeado de personas.

- Yo también. – Dijo ella, haciéndole saber que entendía perfectamente.

- Gracias por la fiesta. – Agradeció Killian volviéndose hacia ella, para que puedan verse.

- ¿Quién te dijo? – Preguntó ella sonrojándose.

- Robin. – Respondió él.

- De nada. – Dijo ella después de unos instantes de silencio, donde lo único que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos.

- Me estuviste evitando. – Reprochó él. – No intentes negarlo, de hecho soy muy perceptivo. – Comentó él al ver como ella dirigía su mirada al piso y negaba con la cabeza.

- Si, te estuve evitando. – Admitió ella. – Lo siento, soy mala para estas cosas. – Se disculpó. – Espero remendarlo con esto. – Dijo y le alcanzó el paquete que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó él agarrando el paquete.

- Tú regalo de cumpleaños. – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero no, yo pensé que con el de Henry era más que suficiente. – Dijo él sin entender.

- ¿Te gusto el barco maqueta que te hizo? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Si, es genial, de hecho pienso ponerlo en mi habitación. – Aseguró él.

- Ese era el regalo de Henry y yo quería hacerte otro. – Explico ella nerviosa al ver que él seguía sin abrir el paquete.

Killian sonrió. Seguramente se iba a cansar de sonreír esa noche. Emma no solo le preparó una fiesta, sino que le hizo un regalo. Había pensado y elegido un regalo para él. Killian se sintió muy afortunado en ese momento y verla a ella nerviosa esperando que abra el regalo le genero ternura. Killian abrió el regalo y se encontró con un libro viejo. El libro estaba algo sucio y no en muy buen estado. Killian pudo leer en la tapa "El mundo de los niños perdidos" y se acordó de la conversación que ambos habían tenido durante su mudanza. Killian hojeo un par de páginas del libro y se dio cuenta que ese libro debía ser usado, al ver que había pasajes subrayados. ¿Ese libro era de Emma?

- Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero cuando lo encontré entre mis cosas tuve la sensación de que era el regalo que quería hacerte. – Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella estaba nerviosa e insegura, tenía miedo de que a él no le guste.

- Es perfecto. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Pero Emma, ¿Este libro es tuyo? – Preguntó curioso.

- Intente comprarlo, pero no lo tenían en ninguna librería. Al parecer ya no hacen más copias. – Respondió ella.

- No puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo él alcanzándole el libro.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella sin entender y sin acepar el libro de regreso.

- Porque es un tesoro y es tuyo. – Explicó él.

- Pero yo quiero que lo tengas vos. – Retruco ella. – Encontré este libro cuando tenía catorce años en la casa de una de mis familias adoptivas. Cuando lo leí me enamoré de ese libro, me enamoré de su manera de describir el dolor, y el abandono, y su poesía, y todo. Lo hice parte de mí y por eso cuando la familia decidió devolverme al sistema, yo decidí llevar el libro conmigo. – Confesó ella con la voz repleta de melancolía y la mirada perdida, como si estaría reviviendo el recuerdo que relataba.

- ¿Eres algo así como una pequeña ladrona? – Pregunto él chistosamente y festejo para sus adentros ya que logro hacerla reír. Ella era hermosa cuando reía y se prometió a si mismo que tenía que hacerla reír más seguido.

- Prefiero que me llames pirata. – Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa. – Como sea, lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que quiero que vos lo tengas. – Insistió ella.

- ¿Después de semejante historia pensas que voy a aceptar quedármelo? - Preguntó él, sorprendido de lo insistente que podía ser ella.

- Mi misión con ese libro ya acabó, ya me ayudo todo lo que podía ayudarme. Ahora me toca pasarle la misión a otro. – Aseguró ella.

- ¿No vas a parar hasta que lo acepte, no? – Preguntó.

- No. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas acepto el libro. - Acepto él y ella festejo aplaudiendo. – Gracias, te confieso que es el regalo más interesante que me han hecho. – Agradeció.

La fiesta termino realmente tarde. Los únicos que quedaron en su casa fueron Emma, quien insistió en ayudarlo a limpiar y no pudo hacerla cambiar de idea, y Henry quien dormía en el sillón. Cuando terminaron de limpiar ya estaba amaneciendo.

- Henry, es hora de ir a casa. – Dijo Emma sacudiéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

- Pero es de mañana. – Dijo Henry medio dormido.

- Por eso, hora de ir a dormir a casa. – Informó ella ayudándolo a pararse.

- Gracias por haber venido y haber ayudado con todo. – Agradeció Killian.

- De nada, espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo ella mientras ayudaba a Henry a ponerse su campera.

- Muy feliz. – Comentó Killian con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No deberíamos desayunar antes de dormir? – Preguntó Henry bostezando.

- No es mala idea. – Respondió Emma y algo en su mirada se iluminó cuando le surgió una gran idea. – Vamos por un panqueque a Granny's. – Propuso.

- Si, genial. – Festejó Henry la idea.

- Bueno, adiós, coman rico. – Dijo Killian abriendo la puerta.

- ¿No venís con nosotros? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

- ¿Estoy invitado? – Preguntó él sin entender.

- Claro que estás invitado, sos el cumpleañero. – Dijo Henry tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia fuera de la casa.

Fueron a Granny's y desayunaron panqueques de manzana con chocolate caliente. Killian se sentía feliz de estar con ellos y de que lo dejen compartir un momento como ese como si fueran una pequeña familia. A Killian le encantaría ser parte de esa pequeña familia.

- Bueno, ahora si es un adiós. – Dijo Emma cuando salieron de Granny's.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Herny confundido.

- Porque vivimos para lados contrarios. – Explicó Killian. – Salvo que quieran que los acompañe. – Ofreció Killian.

- No, no es necesario. Aparte deberías ir a dormir, luces terrible. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Vos lucís igual o peor que yo. – Retrucó el. Le encantaba que siempre puedan hacer esos pequeños comentarios donde bromeaban o coqueteaban. Simplemente le encantaba que haya esa conexión entre ellos.

- Yo luzco perfecto. – Comentó Henry.

- ¡Eso es porque dormiste tramposo! – Bromeó Killian haciéndose el ofendido.

Después de un par de bromas más se despidieron y Killian observo como se alejaban. Vio como se molestaban empujándose y riéndose, hasta que finalmente Emma abrazo a Henry y continuaron caminando así. Killian adoraba la relación que tenían. Emma era una gran madre y sin dudas estaba haciendo un gran trabajo porque Henry era un gran chico. Mientas los miraba alejarse Killian supo que daría cualquier cosa por ser parte de esa familia, aunque tal vez sin saberlo ya había empezado a ser parte.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma estaba profundamente dormida. De repente sus pulmones se vieron invadidos de un exquisito olor a tostadas, huevos revueltos y chocolate. A pesar de que el aroma la tentaba como para despertarse, Emma siguió durmiendo hasta que sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado y la sacudía suavemente llamando su nombre.

- ¿Qué haces despierto Henry? Es temprano todavía. – Se quejó con los ojos a medio abrir, era Domingo y no tenía la mínima intención de salir de la cama.

- ¡Feliz día mamá! – Exclamó entusiasmado abrazándola.

- ¿Es el día de la madre? – Preguntó ella, en el fondo lo sabia pero al estar todavía dormida se sentía confundida.

- Si, ¿Nunca miras un calendario? – Bromeó su hijo. – Preparé el desayuno así que tenes que despertarte. – Exigió agarrando la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa de luz y apoyándola en la cama.

- ¿Hiciste todo esto vos solo? – Preguntó sentándose en la cama y mirando sorprendida la bandeja llena de cosas.

- Si. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias pequeño. – Agradeció y tomo una taza para poder saborear el chocolate.

- Esto no es todo, tengo una sorpresa más. – Confesó él agarrando la otra taza y poniéndose cómodo en la cama de su madre.

- ¿Hay más? – Preguntó sorprendida. Ella siempre se sorprendía de lo creativo que podía ser su hijo aún siendo tan pequeño.

- Si, después de desayunar tenemos que bañarnos y cambiarnos, vamos a salir de paseo. – Informó su hijo.

Emma hizo todo lo que Henry le pidió, hasta se vistió con la ropa que él le eligió (un jean negro, botas negras, una musculosa gris y campera de cuero roja). Cuando salieron a la calle Henry guío el camino hasta donde quería llevarla. Emma de a poco se fue dando cuenta que se acercaban a la costanera. ¿Qué tendría planeado su hijo? Entraron al puerto y caminaron por un largo muelle hasta llegar a un velero.

- ¿Henry qué estamos haciendo acá? – Preguntó Emma deteniéndose y deteniendo a su hijo porque no tiene la menor idea de cómo el pequeño piensa pagar un paseo en velero.

- Vamos a dar un paseo en velero. – Respondió Henry señalando al velero.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¡Bienvenidos al "Jolly Roger"! – La interrumpió Killian saliendo del velero. – Hola Henry, hola Emma, pueden subir. – Los saludó y los invitó a pasar.

- Hola Killian. – Devolvió Henry el saludo. - ¡Vamos mamá! – Dijo tomándola de la mano y empujándola al ver que se había quedado congelada en el lugar donde estaba parada.

Eso si era algo que Emma nunca se había esperado. Emma no sabía que Killian tenía un velero, no sabía que su hijo lo había convencido para repararlo y le pidió el favor de usarlo en el día de la madre. Emma tampoco sabía que Killian era capaz de aceptar esas propuestas y de usarlo para hacer algo especial por ella. Emma no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hagan cosas especiales por ellas, excepto por Henry o alguna de sus amigas. Pero no un hombre como Killian, no un hombre que está intentando ganarse su corazón.

Killian y Henry habían planeado todo a la perfección. Almorzaron unas empanadas que habían llevado y luego estuvieron toda la tarde dando vueltas en el mar. Hace tiempo que Emma no pasaba un rato tan agradable, el mar siempre le transmitía paz y calma. Henry entró al interior del velero en búsqueda de algo, dejándolos a Emma y a Killian por primera vez solos.

- Feliz día de la madre. – Dijo él uniéndose a donde estaba ella. Ambos estaban apoyados contra la baranda observando el océano.

- Gracias. – Agradeció. – Todavía no puedo creer todo esto. – Dijo ella señalando sus alrededores.

- ¿Nunca habías visto el mar? – Preguntó el confundido.

- No, eso no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Esto, que tengas un velero y que Henry te haya convencido de que nos traigas de paseo. – Explicó.

- Henry puede ser un niño muy convincente. – Aseguró él.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que te convenza y hasta accediste a acompañarnos? – Lo invadió de preguntas tratando de comprender sus intenciones.

- Henry quería hacerte pasar un momento especial y creyó que está era una buena idea porque a vos te encanta el mar. – Intento explicar. – Aparte es el día de la madre, te mereces pasar un gran rato porque eres una gran madre. – Dijo él como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Vos a aceptaste e hiciste todo esto por mí? – Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si. – Respondió él sosteniendo la mirada.

Si. Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar Emma para tomar coraje y besarlo. Al pasar los días Killian había demostrado tener buenas intenciones y ser digno de confianza. Hacía estas pequeñas cosas que la hacían sentir especial, y Emma quería devolverle eso, quería hacerlo sentir especial. Y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para hacerlo fue besarlo. Esté beso fue distinto al primero que habían compartido. Mientras el primero había sido más pasional, esté era más suave y lento, como si estuvieran intentando gravar el sabor del otro en su memoria. Emma lo agarró del cuello y con una de sus manos acarició su cabello, siempre había querido hacer eso. Recién se separaron cuando necesitaron recuperar el aire. Pero Emma lo mantuvo cerca reposando su frente contra la de él. Se miraron a los ojos y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Al ver su sonrisa Killian volvió a besarla, entendiendo lo que ella le había querido decir. Ella ya había dejado la etapa de correr, ella ahora quería corresponder sus besos.

- Killian yo no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas hagan este tipo de cosas por mí, no estoy acostumbrada a ser la prioridad de alguien. Yo no sé como manejarme con estas situaciones. – Confeso ella después de un par de besos más.

- Lo sé. Pero tranquila, ya nos vamos a acostumbrar. Lo iremos descubriendo de a poco. – Dijo él con una sonrisa y uniendo sus manos con las de ella, como si todavía necesitaría un contacto fisco con ella para saber que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Juntos? – Preguntó ella nerviosa.

- Juntos. – Aseguró él.

- Ya encontré lo que buscaba. – Interrumpió Henry apareciendo con una torta.

- ¿Una torta? Pero no es mi cumpleaños. – Dijo Emma sin entender.

- Pero la torta de brownies es tu postre favorito después del helado, y traer helado acá es difícil. – Explico Henry apoyando la torta en la mesa.

- Más que difícil yo diría imposible. – Agregó Killian.

- ¿Brownies? ¿No me estás mal criando mucho? ¡Se supone que yo soy la que tengo que mal criarte! – Bromeó Emma con una gran sonrisa y empujó a su hijo haciendo que caiga en sus piernas para hacerles cosquillas.

- ¡Basta mamá por favor, basta! – Pidió Henry riendo a carcajadas. – Hoy es el día de la madre así que me toca mal criarte a mí. – Dijo una vez que su madre dejo de hacerle cosquillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La tarde fue tranquila. Jugaron un par de juegos y vieron el atardecer desde el velero. Emma guardo en su memoria todo lo que pudo de ese momento, la magia de ver un atardeces desde el mar, más la perfecta compañía.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – Preguntó Henry cuando bajaron del velero, haciendo que Emma y Killian se rían.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma. – No es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo. – Agregó al ver la cara impaciente que le ponía su hijo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar con Regina y Robin? – Propusó Henry.

- Porque no he hablado con ellos y no sé que planes tienen, - Explico Emma.

- Pero yo si hablé con Regina, me dijo que iban a ir a comer a "La perla negra". – Informó Henry.

- Mmm amo la comida de ese lugar. – Dijo Emma recordando las veces que fue a comer a ese restaurante.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos? – Preguntó Henry ansioso.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma sin fuerzas de tomar una dedición.

- Yo nunca fui a comer a ese lugar. – Comentó Killian.

- ¿Nunca fuiste a comer a "La perla negra"? – Preguntó Henry sorprendido.

- No. – Killian sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¡Eso no es posible! – Exclamo Henry dramatizando.

- ¡Es el mejor restaurante de comida mexicana de la ciudad! – Dijo Emma. – No puede ser que no hayas ido. - Comentó sorprendida.

- Tenemos que cambiar eso. – Dijo Henry a Emma.

- Si, definitivamente. – Coincidió Emma. – Dedición tomada, vamos a cenar a "La perla negra. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al restaurante se encontraron que una de las mesas estaban Robin y Regina, como Henry había dicho. Cenaron los cinco juntos. Emma se alegro de que a Killian le hayan gustado los tacos. Ella sintió que al compartir este pequeño momentos juntos, le estaba devolviendo en cierta manera lo que él había hecho por ella.

Después de cenar fueron a Granny's a brindar. Allí se unieron también Mary Margaret y David.

- No, a mi servime agua por favor. – Dijo Mary Margaret deteniendo a su amiga Regina antes que le sirva champagne.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sin entender. – Vos adoras el champagne. – Dijo convencida de lo que decía.

- Si, pero… - Intentó excusarse y miró a David buscando su aprobación.

- Mary Margaret y yo estamos esperando un hijo. – Interrumpió David con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Felicitaciones! – Exclamo Regina y corrió a abrazarla.

Todos felicitaron a David y Mary Margaret y brindaron por la nueva vida que venía en camino. Emma estaba feliz, no quería que ese día termine nunca. Era raro tener días así de perfectos. Miró a su hijo que estaba dormido entre dos sillas, seguramente agotado por todas las aventuras y supo que era momento de ponerle un fin.

- Emma gracias por haber guardado el secreto. – Agradeció David.

- ¿Qué secreto? – Preguntó Emma haciéndose la desentendida.

- Mary Margaret me contó todo, que se hizo el test en tu casa y que te pidió que guardes el secreto. – Confeso David. – Gracias por haberla acompañado de la manera en que necesitaba. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te lo dijo hoy? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

- Si, creyó que era buena idea contármelo el día de la madre. – Respondió David.

- Van a ser unos grandes padres. – Dijo Emma sinceramente.

- Feliz día Emma. – Dijo y la abrazo.

Emma agradeció que ninguno de sus amigos haya dicho nada sobre como Killian había estado presente en su festejo del día de la madre. También agradeció que nadie los detuviera, ni comentara nada, cuando Killian se ofreció a llevar a Henry y a ella a su casa, y ella acepto sin dudarlo un instante. Era como si era normal que ellos hicieran esas cosas juntos. Era como si ellos supieran la forma que tenían ellos de relacionarse y los tiempos que se tomaban. Pero si Emma despidió a Killian con un gran largo beso de buenas noches, eso era algo que nadie sabría.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian se baño, se perfumo y se puso su traje nuevo. Era el casamiento de Robin y Regina. Killian era el padrino, y Emma era la madrina. ¿Sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo? No, Killian recordó que Robin se lo había pedido antes de que él la conozca a Emma, así que era una simple casualidad. Pero a Killian le gustaba ese tipo de casualidades.

Killian pasó a buscar a Emma y a Henry como habían quedado. Cuando vio a Emma quedo maravillado. Estaba hermosa, era hermosa. Estaba vistiendo una pollera de seda azul marino larga hasta el piso, una blusa natural sin mangas, y el cabello se lo había recogido en una trenza para el costado.

- Estás preciosa. – Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

- Gracias. – Se sonrojó. – Vos tampoco estás mal. – Bromeó.

- Si, al parecer los trajes me favorecen y me hacen parecer más encantador de lo que soy. – Dijo él orgulloso.

La ceremonia fue al atardecer en una pequeña iglesia en las afueras de la ciudad. Regina estaba muy linda y Robin muy elegante. Killian estaba feliz por ellos y les deseaba siempre lo mejor, porque creía que se lo merecían. Mientras decían sus votos Killian miro a Emma que estaba del otro lado del altar y se imagino a ellos en esa ocasión. ¿Algún día se casarían? Antes de pensar en eso, tal vez tendría que pensar primero en conseguir que sea su novia.

- ¿Crees que podríamos dejar a Henry de pasada en lo de Jeff? – Preguntó Emma una vez que salieron de la iglesia.

- Si, claro. Pero, ¿No viene a la fiesta? – Dijo Killian confundido.

- Se siente mal, creo que tiene unas líneas de fiebre. – Explico ella.

- Oh, que mal. Espero que se sienta mejor pronto. – Deseo él algo preocupado.

- Si, yo también. – Coincidió ella.

- Vamos. – Dijo él y la agarro de la mano para guiarla hasta el auto.

Dejaron a Henry en lo de Jefferson y después se fueron a la fiesta de casamiento. Killian vio como Emma se perdió entre sus amigos y se alegro de verla relajada a pesar de que a ella no le gusten los montones de gente. Pero estas ocasiones eran especiales. Esto no era una fiesta en un boliche, era una fiesta en un salón con personas conocidas y amigos. Killian se sintió muy contento cuando fueron a las mesas y descubrió que le tocó en la misma que a Emma. La rubia se sentó a su lado sin dudarlo, como si fuera algo natural que hicieran hace años.

A la hora del brindis Killian cantó una canción dedicada a los novios y Emma dio un hermoso discurso que casi lo hace llorar.

- ¿Puedo sacarte a bailar? – Preguntó nervioso. No sabía cuál era la situación de él y Emma frente a sus amigos, no sabía si tenía permitido sacarla a bailar un lento.

- Claro. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Disfrutando la noche? – Preguntó él tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la pista de baile.

- Si, la verdad si. – Respondió ella sinceramente. – Estoy muy feliz por nuestros amigos. – Dijo relajándose un poco y rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos.

- Yo también estoy feliz por ellos. – Coincidió con ella. – Y también estoy feliz de estar compartiendo esté lento con la mujer más hermosa de la noche. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sabía que eras un hombre de lentos Jones. – Bromeó ella para evitar aceptar el cumplido. A ella siempre le costaba aceptar los cumplidos.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la clave para bailar un valz? – Preguntó él haciéndose el misterioso y ella negó con la cabeza. – Elegir un buen compañero que sepa lo que hace. – Dijo con confianza.

Killian guió los pasos y Emma lo siguió a la perfección. Parecía como si hubieran bailado juntos todas sus vidas. Coordinaban perfectamente. Killian veía como Emma le sonreía y sentía como si el corazón le fuera a explotar. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos e iba a disfrutar ese instante al máximo. La hizo girar y luego la trajo hacía él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Le encantaba tenerla así de cerca. Killian noto como Emma se relajaba en sus brazos y aprovecho el momento para juntar su frente con la de ella y respirar su dulce aroma. Se miraron a los ojos e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Al verla sonreír sintió que ella aprobaba que él la bese frente a sus amigos, así que se acercó a ella y rozo sus labios suavemente. Pero Roland cayó en medio de ellos interrumpiéndolos.

Killian no volvió a ver a Emma hasta la hora del postre. Él fue a la mesa y se sorprendió de que Emma todavía no este allí, ella amaba los postres.

- ¿Y Emma? – Preguntó a Mary Margaret.

- Fue al baño. – Respondió ella.

- ¿Qué va a elegir de postre? – Preguntó el mozo a Killian, ya que era al único que le faltaba pedir.

- Un panqueque con dulce de leche y un brownie con helado para la persona que falta. – Contestó él.

- ¿Acabas de ordenar por Emma? – Preguntó Ruby sorprendida.

- Si, a ella le encantan los postes y no podía dejarla sin. – Explico él.

- Suerte con eso. – Bromeó Ruby.

- ¿Suerte con qué? – Preguntó Emma curiosa mientras se ubicaba en su lugar.

- Killian pidió el postre por vos. – Informo Ruby.

- Oh, gracias. – Agradeció Emma algo sorprendida. - ¿Qué me pediste? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Brownie con helado. – Respondió él.

- ¿Cómo sabías? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que él acaba de responder.

- Porque te conozco. – Dijo él con una sonrisa al saber que había elegido bien.

No habían ni dado un bocado al postre cuando el celular de Emma sonó. Ella se apartó de la mesa para contestar el llamado tranquila. Killian la miraba desde lejos y miraba como el helado se iba derritiendo. Pero a Killian no le importaba el helado, le importaba como la cara de ella se iba transformando a medida que avanzaba la conversación. Killian leía las expresiones de Emma con facilidad, como pirata que lee un mapa en busca de un tesoro. Vio como los hombros de Emma se tensaban y como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y preocupación. Algo debía andar mal en ese llamado, y Killian sintió un nudo en el estómago porque no le gustaba ver a Emma triste. Cuando cortó el llamado Killian vio como su cuerpo temblaba y como si supiera que ella fuera a caerse, él se paro y la atajo en sus brazos. La guío nuevamente hasta la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse. Su respiración estaba tan entrecortada que Killian tenía miedo de que vaya a perder el conocimiento. Le hizo caricias en el cabello y en la espalda, mientras le decía palabras reconfortantes. Lo único que Killian sabía es que iba a hacer todo lo que este en su alcance para sacarla de este estado de pánico.

- Eso es, tranquila. Inspira, expira. – Indico él alcanzándole una copa de agua al ver como ella poco a poco empezaba a recomponerse.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con la voz apagada y bebió un sorbo de agua. Luego dejó la copa abandonada en la mesa porque la mano le temblaba y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó él preocupado, verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad lo hizo recordar a la noche en la que la conoció y como ella había salido de su ataque de pánico con su ayuda.

- Henry. – Respondió ella. Su cara de repente se lleno de miseria y se paro de la silla decidida. – Tengo que irme ya, él está internado y yo sigo acá. Tengo que irme. – Habló tan rápido que casi no se entendió lo que dijo.

- Espera. – Dijo Killian agarrándola de los brazos para detenerla. – Tenes que calmarte primero antes de ir a ningún lado. – Demando él. Como respuesta Emma cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. - ¿Qué pasó con Henry? – Preguntó él cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

- No sé, pero tengo que irme. – Dijo ella intentando liberar sus brazos de sus manos.

- Voy con vos. – Decidió él-

- No, Killian… - Negó ella con la cabeza.

- Voy con vos. – La interrumpió. – Henry me importa mucho y quiero estar para él. Aparte estás loca si pensas que voy a dejar que te vayas sola en este estado. – Dijo él son soltarla y mirándola a los ojos para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio.

- Pero la fiesta. – Dijo ella, como si eso fuera una excusa.

- No importa. – Aseguró él. – Aparte estoy con el auto, si te llevo vamos a llegar más rápido. – Dijo, eso si era una buena excusa.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella.

Killian avisó lo sucedido a Mary Margaret y le pidió que informara a los demás, luego fue a buscar el auto. El viaje al hospital fue en completo silencio. Killian podía escuchar como los pensamientos de Emma gritaban desesperadamente por el bien estar de su hijo.

- Henry va a estar bien. – Dijo él intentando calmarla.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella algo irritada.

- Porque Henry es un niño fuerte, sea lo que sea va a dar pelea. – Aseguró él con confianza.

- ¿En serio crees eso? – Preguntó ella mirándolo intensamente para asegurarse de que él este diciendo la verdad.

- Si, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – Respondió sinceramente.

- Yo no tengo eso de la esperanza en mí. – Negó ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Yo creo que si, tú eres de ese tipo de personas que tienen heroísmo, y todos los heroes tienen esperanza. – Explico él y se gano una pequeña sonrisa de ella. – Y en caso de que no tengas, yo tengo suficiente para los dos. – Dijo y unió su mano con la de ella.

Killian no soltó la mano de Emma en ningún momento. Él creía que agarrarse de las manos era un buen método para liberar tensiones. Y sin dudas lo era, Emma por momentos lo agarraba con tantas fuerzas que sus dedos se quedaban sin circulación. Tal vez era tonto o definitivamente un gesto muy pequeño e insignificante, pero a él le bastaba con saber que eso ayudaba a Emma de alguna manera.

- Emma. – Llamó Jefferson desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- Jeff. – Dijo Emma y avanzo velozmente hacia él. Se saludaron con un abrazo. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó ella.

- Henry no podía respirar así que llame a la ambulancia y lo trajeron acá. Los doctores todavía no me dijeron nada. – Explico Jefferson.

- No puedo creerlo. Yo jamás tendría que haberlo dejado solo, tendría que haberme quedado con él. – Se reprocho Emma a ella misma.

- No te culpes, esto habría pasado de todas formas. – Aseguró Killian.

- Killian tiene razón. – Coincidió Jefferson. - Yo tengo que irme, deje a Grace August, pero no quiero demorarme mucho. Ya sabemos que nuestro vecino no tiene mucha paciencia para los niños. – Dijo agarrando su campera. - ¿Me mantendrás informado? – Preguntó a Emma.

- Si, claro. – Asistió ella. – Gracias. – Agradeció.

Jefferson se despidió de ambos y se fue. Killian y Emma esperaron en la sala de espera un largo rato. Killian miraba como Emma caminaba de un lado a otro, él quería hacer algo para tranquilizarla pero no sabía que. Antes de que algo se le pueda ocurrir un doctor llamo por los familiares de Henry. Killian no quiso invadir a Emma y dejo que vaya sola.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó él viendo como ella se dejaba caer en una silla a su lado.

- Tiene neumonía. Está en terapia intensiva porque está con un respirador para ayudarlo a respirar, así que hasta no puedo verlo hasta que lo saquen de ahí. – Explico Emma con la voz rota y pequeñas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

- Esperaremos entonces. – Dijo él abrazándola.

- Esperaremos. – Acepto ella y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Sé que no muchos siguen está historia, pero quería avisarles que por dos semanas no voy a actualizar la novela porque me voy de vacaciones y donde me voy seguramente no voy a tener wifii (y en caso de que lo tenga tenemos una sola notebook para toda mi familia y me van a matar si me pongo a escribir). ¡Espero que les este gustando la historia! ¡Disfruten el capitulo! Besos y gracias a los que comentan/leen :)

* * *

><p>Emma odiaba los hospitales. Quizás tenía que ver con las heridas y malos recuerdos que habían quedado de su niñez. Cada vez que estuvo en un hospital estuvo sola. Nunca tuvo nadie que la acompañe ante los miedos y dolor de esas ocasiones. Por eso se sentía agradecida de que Killian este con ella, haciéndole compañía. Y por mucho que odiaba los hospitales, habría hecho cualquier cosa para cambiar la situación y ser ella quien este internada. Ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Henry no tenga que sufrir. Pero lamentablemente ella no tenía súper poderes, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su hijo mejore.<p>

- Perdón, no quise despertarte. – Se disculpó Killian. Emma se había quedado dormida con sus piernas estiradas sobre las de Killian, y cuando él se acomodó ella se despertó.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Henry? – Preguntó ella frotándose los ojos.

- No, ninguna. – Respondió él. – Estás temblando. – Comentó observándola atentamente.

- Si, es que el aire acondicionado está muy fuerte y me hace sentir frío. – Explicó ella.

- Ten mi saco. – Ofreció él quitándose su saco.

- No, Killian no es necesario, no quiero que pases frío por mi culpa. – Rechazó ella.

- Yo tengo la camisa, voy a estar bien. – Dijo él colocando su saco sobre los hombros de ella.

- ¿Me harás saber si lo queres devuelta? – Preguntó ella metiendo los brazos en las mangas y relajándose al sentir como el frío comenzaba a irse de su cuerpo.

- Absolutamente. – Contestó él.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Emma Swan? – Preguntó una mujer rubia que acaba de entrar a la sala de espera.

- Soy yo. – Respondió Emma parándose para poder recibir bien a la mujer.

- Hola. – Saludó la mujer una vez que estuvo frente a Emma. – Soy Ingrid, la trabajadora social que se encargará del caso de Henry. – Se presentó.

- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo respetuosamente. – Yo soy la mamá de Henry, pero seguramente eso ya lo sabes. – Dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Una trabajadora social? – Preguntó Killian confundido ubicándose al lado de Emma. – Henry no necesita una trabajadora social, y en caso de que necesitará una Emma lo es. – Dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Eres Neal Cassidy, el padre de Henry? – Preguntó la mujer observándolo muy seriamente.

- No, yo soy Killian Jones. – Se presentó. – Un amigo. – Dijo algo inseguro. No sabía cómo definir la relación de él y Emma frente a otros, ya que ni siquiera todavía habían definido lo que era para ellos.

- Killian, cuando un menor en este país es internado en un hospital y sus padres tienen antecedentes de haber estado en prisión, un trabajador social siempre se hace presente para asegurar que todo marche bien. – Explico la mujer.

- ¿Prisión? – Preguntó él aún más confundido. Vio como la cara de Emma se transformaba y su mirada pedía a gritos que deje de hacer preguntas. ¿Emma había estado en prisión?

- ¿Por qué no hablamos en un lugar más privado? – Propuso Emma a Ingrid y esta asistió. – Te explicaré todo después. – Aseguró ella a Killian antes de irse.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo él.

- ¿Me avisarás si hay noticias sobre Henry? – Preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto. – Aseguró él.

Emma odiaba dejarlo a Killian de esa manera y odiaba que tenga que enterarse algo tan humillante de su pasado de esa manera. Pero ella no podía ponerse a explicar en ese instante su triste pasado, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de la trabajadora social. Fueron a una oficina y hablaron tranquilas. Por suerte Ingrid era una mujer muy amable y resulto fácil hablar con ella. Cuando finalizo la charla le aseguro que todo iba a estar bien, pero que le gustaría hablar con Henry cuando despierte.

- Hola. – Saludó ella dejándose caer nuevamente en un asiento al lado de él.

- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? – Propuso ella.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si hay noticias sobre Henry y no estamos? – Preguntó él.

- Hable con la enfermera y dijo que me llamará al celular cualquier cosa. - Explico ella.

- Okay. – Aceptó él.

Emma se sentó en una mesa y espero a que Killian se una a ella con sus pedidos. Emma estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar Killian con lo que iba a contarle. A ella no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho con Killian había resultado sencillo y reconfortante. Pero está vez era distinto, ella tenía miedo de que él la juzgue.

Killian se sentó frente a ella y le alcanzó el té que ella había pedido. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato. Emma estaba sorprendida de que él tenga tanta paciencia, así que tomo coraje y luego de un par de tragos de su té decidió que era momento de comenzar a hablar.

- Cuando conocí a Neal me enamoré de él completamente y de todo lo que él me prometía. Por primera vez tenía alguien que decía amarme y estaba dispuesto a darme el mundo, y eso me hizo caer rápido por él. – Comenzó a explicar lo que el padre de su hijo había significado para ella en un principio. – A medida que fuimos conociéndonos me empecé a dar cuenta de que era todo problemas con él. Estaba metido en temas de drogas y robos menores. – Dijo y se mordió él labio para aliviar algo de la tensión que sentía. – Yo creía que eso no iba a importar mientras él me ame, pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a ponerse violento. – Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con fuerzas para evitar llorar, recordar todo lo que Neal le había hecho siempre la hacía llorar.

- ¿Neal te lastimó? – Preguntó Killian haciendo que Emma vuelva a realidad y saque los recuerdos de su mente.

- Muchas veces. – Respondió ella y dio un largo suspiro. – Él me hacía sentir que era mi culpa y en cierta forma yo le creía, yo no sentía que merecía ser amada porque todas las personas que había conocido me habían abandonado. – Dijo con melancolía. – Intente dejarlo varias veces, incluso me escapé. Pero Neal siempre me encontró y me convenció para volver a estar juntos. . – Explicó ella maldiciéndose interiormente por alguna vez haber confiado en ese hombre.

- ¿Y luego quedaste embarazada? – Preguntó él tratando de comprender el desenlace de la historia.

- Exacto, y ahí fue cuando con seguridad supe que no podía continuar con Neal. Tal vez yo si merecía el dolor que él me provocaba, pero mi hijo seguro que no. – Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa y bebió un sorbo de té para recuperar su tono normal.

- Emma vos no mereces nada de lo que Neal te hizo. – Dijo Killian mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad que le hacía sentir que estaba leyendo su alma. – Ninguna mujer lo merece. – Aseguró Killian.

- Luego él quiso que yo aborte y como yo no quería hacerlo me escape, pero está vez decidida a no verlo nunca más. – Continuó la historia evitando no sentirse afectada por las palabras que él acaba de decir. – Un día llega la policía a la habitación que estaba alquilando en Tallahassee, encuentran drogas bajo mi cama y me arrestan. – Dijo Emma muy débilmente y sin mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a su rechazo.

- Neal te tendió una trampa. – Dijo Killian adivinando lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que Killian siempre entienda todo?

- Si, pero nunca pude probarlo, así que tuve que estar trece meses en prisión por tráfico de drogas. – Dijo ella jugando con la cuchara que estaba en su taza.

- Tuviste a Henry en prisión. – Dijo él luego de sacar la cuenta mentalmente.

- Sí. – Asistió ella.

- Eso debe haber sido terrible. – Comentó el. Ella lo miro por primera vez a los ojos desde que había comenzado la conversación y noto que él estaba siendo sincero. Ella se sorprendió, esa no era la clase de reacción que había esperado. Killian estaba comprendiéndola en vez de juzgarla.

- Lo fue, fue muy difícil y triste vivir mi embarazo en prisión. Nunca me sentí tan sola y miserable en mi vida. – Confesó ella. – Lo más difícil fue tener que perderme los primeros meses de vida de Henry. Aunque sé que Regina lo cuido bien y siempre voy a estar agradecida con ella por eso, siempre me voy a sentir culpable de no haber estado para él. – Dijo y está vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos.

- No fue tu culpa, si alguien tiene la culpa acá ese es Neal. – Dijo él y seco una de sus lágrimas con delicadeza. – Siento mucho que hayas tenido un pasado tan difícil. – Se miraron a los ojos y ella entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir, ella entendía que él también estaba incluyendo al sistema de adopciones en su "pasado difícil". – Y aunque me gustaría que nunca hayas vivido esas cosas, nunca haría nada para cambiarlo si tendría la posibilidad. – Comento agarrando sus manos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella confundida y sintió como el dolor comenzaba a intensificarse en su cuerpo. Quiso liberar sus manos, pero él las agarro con fuerza para no dejarlas ir.

- Tu pasado te hace ser esta maravillosa persona que eres. Nunca cambiaría nada de ti, para mi eres simplemente perfecta. Y si no serías así, no sé si me habría enamorado de vos. – Explico él con calma.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? – Preguntó ella.

- Vamos, no te hagas la que no lo sabías. – Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sabía, pero es lindo escucharlo. – Dijo Emma sorprendiéndose a ella misma con lo que decía.

- ¿Y vos? – Preguntó curioso.

- Aunque odie tener que admitirlo, la verdad es que yo también. – Respondió ella sinceramente.

- Bien. – Contestó él.

- Killian yo no sé si puedo darte algo más que esto. – Dijo ella nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que él se canse de ella, de tener que esperarla y de sus inseguridades.

- Tomaré lo que sea que puedes darme Emma, y sea lo que sea será suficiente. – Aseguró él. – Yo estoy en esto a la larga. – Dijo honestamente.

- ¿Serás paciente? – Preguntó ella, sin creerle del todo todavía.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Respondió él con seguridad.

El celular de Emma interrumpió la conversación. Era la enfermera informando que Henry ya podía respirar por sí mismo, así que lo iban a pasar a una habitación. Emma termino la llamada y le informó a Killian sobre todo sintiendo como la felicidad explotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Henry estaba mejorando. Emma entró a la habitación y corrió hacia Henry. Tomo sus manos, acaricio su cabello y besó su frente. Se sentía aliviada ahora que podía verlo. Se acostó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerzas. Finalmente se quedó dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Extrañaron esta historia? Yo espero que si, porque por lo menos yo si extrañe escribir todos estos días. Pero las vacaciones me vinieron bien y desconectarme de la tecnología también.

¿Ansiosos por los nuevos capitulos de OUAT? ¡Yo también! ¡Quiero que salgan YA! Extraño mucho a Emma y a Killian 3

¡Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, besos!

* * *

><p>Killian se despertó con la luz del sol molestando a sus ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Henry estaba despierto y sonrió aliviado. Él nunca había pensado que uno podía llegar a preocuparse tanto por un niño. Quizás era porque desde lo que había vivido con Milah pensaba que nunca iba a ser padre. Pero sin embargo aquí estaba, en una habitación de un hospital. Y todo por niño, Henry. Killian se sintió feliz al verlo bien. Se sentó y acercó una silla hacia la cama para poder hablar con él.<p>

- ¿Cómo te sentís? – Preguntó Killian hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Emma.

- Mejor. – Respondió quitándose el respirador de la boca.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te quedaste. – Exclamó el niño sorprendido, aunque el tono en que lo dijo sonó a pregunta e inseguridad.

- Claro, estaba preocupado por vos así que quise quedarme. – Explicó. - ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – Preguntó para intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Asistió. - ¿Y mamá cómo está? – Preguntó señalando a su madre que dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

- Emma estaba muy preocupada por vos y muy asustada, pero siempre se mantuvo valiente. – Le informó sinceramente.

- ¿Qué yo que? – Preguntó la rubia bostezando y abriendo los ojos débilmente. - ¡Henry estás despierto! – Exclamo con alegría y abrazándolo al verlo despierto.

- Mamá si me abrazas tan fuerte no puedo respirar. – Se quejó el niño aunque sus expresiones mostraban que no tenía la más mínima intención de alejarse de su madre.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella saliendo del abrazo. – Es que estaba tan preocupada. – Suspiro y despeinó el cabello de su hijo.

Killian observó con cariño el momento compartido entre madre e hijo. Se sintió feliz de ser testigo de semejante amor. En ese momento, así como en tantos otros, sintió ganas de ser parte de esa pequeña familia. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, no le encontraba explicación. En general él nunca había tenido esa sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, esas ganas de querer ser familia, pero con ellos dos les pasaba todo el tiempo. Tal vez era cosa del destino, sea como se Killian se sentía feliz de haberlos conocido.

Henry recibió varias visitas esa mañana. Ruby y Rose, Jefferson y Grace, David y Mary Margaret; e incluso Robin y Regina, quienes pasaron a verlo antes de irse a su luna de miel. El doctor Whale pasó a revisarlo antes de llegar el mediodía. Luego quedaron otra vez los tres solos; Henry, Emma y él.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Ingrid tocando la puerta a pesar que está estaba abierta.

- Claro. – Respondió Emma.

- Hola Emma, Hola Killian. – Saludo la mujer.

- Hola. – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Henry. – Saludó al niño. – Me alegra que estés mejor.

- Gracias. – Agradeció Henry mirándola curiosamente.

- Soy Ingrid y soy trabajadora social. – Se presentó. – Me gustaría hablar con vos si te parece bien.

- Claro. – Respondió él. - ¿Killian por qué no llevas a mamá a almorzar? Si no la llevas probablemente se va a quedar todo el día conmigo sin comer nada. – Pidió el niño a Killian.

- ¡Ey! – Exclamó Emma quejándose.

- Es verdad mamá, vos siempre estás ocupada cuidándome pero nadie te cuida a vos. – Explico Henry.

- Sos muy inteligente para tener siete años. – Comentó Killian.

- Lo sé. – Coincidió el niño. – Eso pasa cuando sos hijo de mi mamá. – Dijo riendo.

- Te amo peque, nos vemos en un rato. – Lo saludó Emma dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- También te amo. – Respondió Henry.

Killian llevo a Emma a almorzar como Henry le había pedido. Le sorprendía saber que el niño opinaba lo mismo que él en cuanto a Emma. Emma era un mujer que se la pasaba cuidando al resto, pero nadie lo hacía con ella. Henry era un niño muy inteligente para su edad y siempre encontraba la manera de impresionarlo. Killian decidió a partir de ese momento que el la cuidaría, aunque sin saberlo esa decisión ya había empezado hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de almorzar volvieron a la habitación. Ingrid les informó que todo estaba en orden y se fue dejándolos con una sensación de paz.

A la tarde Killian tuvo que irse a trabajar por más que en verdad deseaba quedarse con Emma y Henry. Sus horas de trabajo se hicieron más largas que nunca, su mente muy distraída pensando en todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Cuando salió de trabajar se fue a su casa a bañar y ponerse ropa cómoda. Después volvió al hospital.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al verlo.

- Henry me pidió que venga. – Informó Killian. – Traje la película que me pediste. – Dijo sanando Peter Pan de su mochila y entregándosela.

- Gracias. – Agradeció Henry con una sonrisa. – Mamá ahora que Killian está acá podes ir a casa. – Dijo el niño ganándose la mirada confusa y sorprendida de los dos adultos.

- Pero, yo no quiero dejarte… - Comenzó ella a quejarse.

- Mamá no me estás dejando, solo estás yendo a casa a bañarte y ponerte ropa cómoda. – Interrumpió él. – Killian me va a cuidar bien mientras tanto. – Dijo seguro.

Killian observó a Emma detenidamente y se dio cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo Henry. Emma tenía aspecto de estar cansada, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, vestía la ropa del casamiento (y su saco), y su trenza estaba toda desarmada haciendo que mechones rebeldes escapen por todas partes. A pesar de todo a Killian le parecía que Emma era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

- De acuerdo. – Acepto ella dándose por vencida, era muy difícil hacer cambiar de idea a su hijo.

- Como dije antes, demasiado inteligente para tener solo siete años. – Comentó Killian.

- Gracias por esto y por todo. – Agradeció ella.

- Es un placer. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Emma se despidió de ambos y se fue. Killian y Henry miraron la película, cenaron y luego hablaron un largo rato. Cuando Emma volvió Henry ya se había quedado dormido. Killian la observó detenidamente como le gustaba hacerlo, y sonrío al ver que ella seguía vistiendo su saco.

- Lamento haber tardado, me quede dormida. – Se disculpó.

- Tranquila, pasamos un gran rato juntos. – Dijo él tranquilizándola.

- Killian yo no sé cómo hacer para agradecerte por todo… - Comenzó a decir ella.

- Nada que agradecer. – La interrumpió él. – Aunque si alguna vez quiero volver a usar mi traje voy a necesitar mi saco. – Comentó divertido.

- Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó ella dándose cuenta que tenía su saco. – Yo me lo puse para acordarme de devolvértelo. – Explico sacándoselo y alcanzándoselo.

- ¿Trajiste un abrigo? – Preguntó él sin aceptar el saco devuelta.

- No. – Negó ella con la cabeza.

- Entonces quédatelo por hoy también, lo vas a necesitar más que yo. – Explico él.

- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿No me vas a pelear? – Preguntó sorprendido de que ella haya aceptado el saco tan rápido.

- Aprendí que no tiene sentido pelear contigo, cuando quieres algo no paras hasta conseguirlo. – Explicó ella.

- Igual que vos. – Dijo él sin poder contener la risa.

- Quizás. – Dijo ella revoleando la mirada de un lado al otro.

- Por eso nos gustamos. – Se animó a decir él.

- ¿Quién dijo que me gustas? – Preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

- Yo lo digo y créeme que lo sé. – Aseguró él.

- Quizás me gustas mucho, pero eso es un secreto. – Confesó ella.

- No te preocupes está a salvo conmigo. – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Killian se despidió de Emma y se fue del hospital. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a pasar esa noche con ellos también, pero al estar Henry bien sentía que era como invadirles del espacio. Al otro día a Henry le dieron el alta y Killian se ofreció a llevarlos a su departamento en auto. Así que después del trabajo los llevo a su departamento. Lo invitaron a que se quede a cenar, y Killian acepto feliz la propuesta. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos, y cada vez era más feliz por eso.

- Sé que probablemente ya estás cansado de escuchar esto, pero gracias por todo. – Agradeció Emma sonrojándose.

- Tenes razón, estoy cansado. Emma tenes que dejar de agradecerme, en serio. Lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero. – Explicó él.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. – Tengo algo para vos. – Dijo y le entrego su saco. – Lo lavé y lo planché, después de todo merecía ser devuelto en buenas condiciones. – Expreso ella.

- Gracias. – Agradeció él agarrando su saco y sintiendo el perfume que Emma usaba para lavar la ropa en él. – No tendrías que haberte molestado. – Dijo finalmente.

- Lo hice porque quise. – Dijo ella usando la misma excusa que él había usado unos segundos antes.

- Okay. – Acepto con una sonrisa. – Debería ir yendo, es tarde. – Comentó mirando la hora.

Emma lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se saludaron. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando ella lo estaba llamando devuelta.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el curioso por saber porque ella lo demandaba nuevamente.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace un par de días, eso de que estás en esto para la larga. – Dijo ella nerviosa jugando con su cabello.

- Lo estoy. – Aseguró él para calmar los nervios de ella.

- Bien, entonces ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? – Preguntó ella.

- ¿No sería yo él que tendría que invitarte a vos? – Preguntó él confundido.

- No sabía que eras chapado a la antigua. – Bromeó ella para calmar la ansiedad que le generaba esperar una respuesta de él.

- De acuerdo, acepto si me dejas planear la velada a mí. – Propuso él.

- Yo sé cómo preparar una cita. – Se quejó ella.

- No, vos sabes sobre meterte en problemas y ayudar a personas en peligro. – Dijo él. – Yo en cambio sé cómo preparar una linda cena. – Aseguró con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, puedes prepararla. – Acepto ella. – Pero solo para que sepas, no soy la clase de persona que se la pasa dando besos y diciendo cosas cursis en la primera cita. – Comentó ella seriamente.

- Eso es porque todavía no has tenido una cita conmigo. – Dijo él ganándose una sonrisa de ella. - ¿Mañana te pasó a buscar a las ocho? – Preguntó él.

- Perfecto. – Respondió ella.


End file.
